Gallagher Girls 4 :
by sugarcube8695
Summary: ok so this is pretty much my version of what will happen next in the Gallagher Girls series. ZachXCammie forever : So yah, Zach will be in it naturally There will be a relationship with them, the kidnappers will be back, etc. such at summaries :P R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my very first story so please be nice ******** Gallagher Girls, as you know, and it takes place after ****Don't Judge a Girl by Her Cover**** 3**

**Disclaimer!! I don't own Gallagher Girls, Ally Carter does! :P**

_Run, don't stop, just keep running. Don't look back. _Those thoughts kept running through my head as I ran away from my pursuers; two men, one woman. Masked. Just like….Boston.

I shuddered, almost tripping. Luckily I managed to stay upright. But then, out of nowhere, two figures appeared in front of me. I looked behind me, and saw the woman approaching me slowly, her eyes icy cold.

I looked between them, the men and the woman, not sure where to turn. Then, one of the men spoke. His voice was hard and cruel. He only said two words. Two words that brought such fear to me I couldn't stand it.

"Get _her._" Me. They wanted me. And suddenly a voice, very familiar, yet I couldn't seem to place it, spoke in my head. "They only need to get lucky once."

A gloved hand grabbed my shoulder, clenching so hard I whimpered. "Nobody can save you this time." I struggled and fought, but he was right. No one was here to save me. And I couldn't even save myself.

I opened my mouth to let out a scream, when suddenly…

**So what do you think? Haha I know, it's a cliffy. My very first cliffy! ******** even though it probably isn't a very good one… Oh well! I know its short, too. But other chappies will be longer, promise!!**

**Please review! 3 constructive criticism is welcome! I promise that if anyone reviews/subscribes, I will look at their stories, too. And leave a review of my own ******

**So review, subscribe, etc 3 I promise there will be more soon! But not until I get at least one review so please click the little button at the bottom of this page, you know you want to! ******


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Thank you to my first two reviewers!! (goaliegrl12014 and Mrs. Ricky Underwood). **

**I know the first one was really short, and this one isn't much longer (its kind of a filler chapter) :P but i promise they will get longer. I'm kind of doing it so each chapter gets longer as I go, so eventually they will be longer than these ones :) So please bare with me, since (for the billionth time) this is my first story! So here's the next chappy :) enjoy! 3**

**Chapter 2- Waking Up**

I woke up with a start. I glanced around quickly, taking in my surroundings. No kidnappers, nothing scary at all really. Just a small window to my right, closed at the moment. A feeling of relief swept through me. It was just a dream, a very frightening one, but a dream nonetheless. And not very new, considering I've been having these nightmares for a while now.

To my left, sat one of my best friends, Bex, sleeping peacefully. All around us were random people, most of them sleeping, although some were awake still. I turned back to the small airplane window and opened it quietly, peering outside.

The plane was surrounded by darkness, dotted with stars. I sighed, it was all so peaceful. Quite unlike the past few months I'd spent since school started.

I should probably explain what's going on, huh? Well, I guess I'll start with Boston. See Macey, another one of my best friends, is the daughter of a Senator, who just recently ran for the big VP(and lost by the way). Well, at the end of last summer, I went to visit Macey on her dad's campaign trail, which was in Boston (obviously) at the time. We weren't there long. I'm not gonna go through all the details, but there was a kidnapping attempt. And the kidnappers knew about us. That me and Macey were spies, I mean. (**Ok people im not going to go through the whole story, im sure you all know about it.) **

So we all assumed they were after Macey, naturally. She is the decedent of Gillian Gallagher, after all. Add that she is a Gallagher Girl, that her dad's running for VP, and that the people who wanted to kidnap her have a personal vendetta against Gillian, and you have a pretty good motive for kidnapping.

So a hectic few weeks ensued. All in which I met up Zach several times, discovered the reasons why people would be after Macey (besides being a potential future VP's daughter and all that), another kidnap attempt occurred, and I found out who the kidnappers were really after. Me.

Yah. Me. Must have been a load off of Macey's shoulders, huh? And how exactly did we figure out who they were after? Their second kidnap attempt. In which Zach saved my butt. And gave me his jacket (which Macey later assured me was a sure sign he likes me, but I still can't be any more than 99% sure about that considering the fact that he didn't kiss me). Yah you heard (read?) right, Zach _didn't_ kiss me. At all. It was like our roles were reversed over the summer. Instead if me playing hard to get (sort of) it was him. Which, let me tell doesn't bother the spy in me. She understands. But the girl in me? She's hurting pretty bad. Or she was anyway. She's starting to get _why_ he chose not to kiss me. Sort of anyway.

But that's all beside the point. I'm sure what you're all really wondering is _why. Why_ would they go after _me? _Wish I could tell you. (Although you'd have to get level 4 clearance, but I'm sure you have it since you're reading this).

So, to sum it all up, there are kidnappers after me. And I don't know why. And I'm having nightmares about it. Oh, joy.

Pros and Cons of Being Cammie Morgan Right Now:

**Pro:** I am currently heading to England to spend winter break with one of my best friends and her super spy parents.

**Con: **I have an age-old group of kidnappers after me. And I don't know why.

**Pro: **The guy that I might possibly like gave me his jacket :]

**Con: **I can not be 100% sure if said guy likes me or not

**Pro:** Zach (the guy I might possibly like) knows I am going to England (maybe he'll be there??)

**Con: **Another kidnapping attempt could happen at any moment.

**Pro: **Luck is not on their side in kidnapping me, considering who I am, who I'm with, and where I'm going.

**Con: **….They only have to get lucky once….

**Yah, I know, it's short. But that seemed like a good place to cut it off, to me at least. Sooo there's the second chappy, like I said it is longer, although not by much I know. **

**Okedoke soo if you want me to update again soon, I'm gonna need three reviews this time. I was gonna go for just two, but since I got two reviews on the first chapter, i'm gonna beg for three :) So please review!! Constructive criticism welcome, please don't be mean if you dont like it, and ideas, too, please! I know its sort of early to ask for readers suggestions (i think it is anyway), but i'd like to know where you want the story to go sort of, although I already kind of know what the next chapter will be, so if you're ideas will probably be added in later, not sooner, although i will consider everything!  
**

**So yah, i promise once i get my 3 reviews the next chappy will be up! (if i get them today it'll be up by either tonight or tomorrow, at the latest). :) I have my ideas for the 3rd chappy, all i have to do is write it! SO REVIEW!!! {and be glad im not like those people who demand 10 reviews, though i might eventually ) }...... :{) - mustache man!!!! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much to Mrs. Ricky Underwood, goaliegirl2014, pinkrose342, .geek12, hannibanani927, Mrs. Goode, MrsZachGoode, Bookwormrulez, and orangeduck23 for reviewing!! (This is the last time i'm going to thank reviewers unless I see a reason to, so you should all feel lucky!) :P**

**Two updates in ONE DAY! Whoever is reading this story should leave me a review just for that :P **

**I am aware that Zach did not kiss Cammie in GG3, i'm not sure yet if i'm going to go back and change that or not, but if i don't, then i hope that will be the only part of my story that won't coincide with the other GG books**

**Here's the third chapter! Hope you like :) and It is longer!!! **

**Chapter 3: Nervous**

_They only have to get lucky once…_ Mr. Solomon's words ran through my head over and over again. The Circle of Caven only had to get lucky once, and they had already _almost_ gotten lucky twice. I may have been one of the most highly trained teenage girls on the planet, but that didn't stop me from being scared.

Bex shifted in her seat beside me. I glanced over at her just in time to see her open her eyes. She took in the expression on my face and knew right away what had happened.

"Nightmare?" She asked me, looking concerned. I nodded. "You okay?" Here's the problem with having a best friend who's also a highly trained operative: she can see through (a good portion of) your lies. So of course when I replied with an "I'm fine" she knew I wasn't telling the truth. She frowned at me.

"You want to talk about it?" She asked. I shook my head. "I'm okay, really Bex." She frowned at me again. "No you're not." "Yes I am." "No you're not." "Yes I am." "No you're-"

"Bex!! Can we just drop it…please?" I begged. "I really don't want to talk about it." Now it was her turn to sigh. "Okay, Cammie, but if you ever need someone to talk to…"

I gave her a (hopefully) reassuring smile. "Yah, I know, thanks Bex." She returned my smile with one of her own, then looked down at the watch on her wrist.

"We still have another to hours till' we land," she said yawning. "I'm gonna sleep some more, 'kay?" I nodded. "You should get some sleep, too." She said.

I shrugged. "Yah, I guess." She curled back up in her first class seat, leaning her head back into her pillow. I sighed. I knew that I wouldn't be able to get any more sleep. I'd likely just wake up from another nightmare and have Bex asking questions again.

I reached down into the simple black backpack I was using as a carry on and pulled out my i-touch. I then settled my headphones into my ears and flipped the song mode to shuffle. "My Immortal," by Evanescence came on. Hmm…somehow it seemed to fit, although I wasn't entirely sure how.

We landed at London international (**I just made that up :P) **at 8:12 a.m. exactly. Bex woke up as we were landing. As we got up to get off the plane, I saw her giving me a funny look. "What?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

She shrugged. "You look tired," was all she said. "Oh." I was fine to leave it at that, and she seemed to know it, too.

We got off the plane quickly. As we stepped into the terminal, I felt my eyes widen. It was HUGE! The area directly across the terminal from us was lined with restaurants; such as Starbucks, McDonalds, Panda Express, etc. On the second story (yes there was a second story), there were shops, a few I had heard of, and some I hadn't.

Bex laughed when she saw the look on my face. "Pretty cool, huh?" she asked, smiling. "Yah," I replied.

"Okay let's go," she said, heading towards baggage claim. I felt myself begin to get nervous as we walked through the terminal. After all, there _is _a group of highly skilled kidnappers after me. And the fact that it's just Bex and me, alone, in an airport kind of made me nervous. Another kidnap attempt could happen any time and…wait…_What am I thinking? _I asked myself.

_Sure mom was a bit nervous about sending me off to England, especially since The Circle of Caverns is after me, not Macey, but she wouldn't just leave my safety to chance! She probably sent agents with us, how come I didn't think of _that _before? And I'll be perfectly safe with Bex and her parents, they are amazing spies after all! _

I did my best to reassure myself that everything was going to be okay. After all, its only a very slim chance that the kidnappers know where I'm going. Okay it's a really good chance they do. But that doesn't mean they're going to follow me here. _But them again they do seem to show up at the most unexpected times… _but how can I say that? They've only tried to kidnap me twice…_and you didn't expect it either time now did you? _Said a little voice in my head. Curse my head and its' little voices. ( **(sorry I had to say that :P)**

It didn't take long to get our luggage, and soon enough we were heading outside to find our ride. I kept my eyes open, checking for anyone suspicious. Everything seemed okay, and I figured that if anyone was going to attempt to kidnap me, they wouldn't do it in the middle of an airport when I'm surrounded by a ton of people in broad daylight. So, figuring I was as safe as I could be (or at least not in as much danger as I could be) for now, I did my best to relax and take in the sights, not as a spy would, but as a normal teenage girl would. Or at least as much as I could, considering the whole spy-in-me thing that was screaming to be careful.

Bex scanned the pick-up line, looking for our ride. Grabbing her cell from her purse, she made a quick call. I let my mind wander as she spoke to her parents (as if it wasn't a million miles away already). She snapped her phone shut and turned to me.

"What's up?" I asked. She sighed. "The driver got stuck in traffic, it'll be about ten minutes until he gets here." She said. I nodded. "Okay."

She looked around uneasily. I gave her a questioning look. "What's wrong?" "I have to go to the bathroom, but I don't think we should leave here." She said. "Oh, that's fine. I'll stay." I replied. She shook her head vigorously.

"No way am I leaving you alone!" She exclaimed. I grimaced. "The bathroom is right inside Bex, I'll be fine!" She shook her head again.

I sighed. "Okay how about this, we'll go inside and I'll sit on that bench right there, see?" I said, pointing to an empty bench right outside the girls' bathroom. "That way I'm still right near the pick-up line, and I'm close enough to you that you'll know if something happens. And I can watch the luggage, too."

Bex nodded reluctantly, finally consenting. "Okay." She said. So we picked up our stuff and re-entered the terminal.

I fidgeted on the bench for about the millionth time as I waited for Bex in the bathroom. I couldn't have been sitting here alone for more than two minutes (one minute and 43 seconds to be exact), but I was already feeling uncomfortable. I hadn't really and truly been alone since before the second kidnap attempt a few weeks ago, and I didn't like it much.

_Suck it up, Cammie. _I scolded myself. _You aren't really alone, anyway. _

But that didn't stop me from being nervous. Ever since I'd found out the Circle of Caven was really after me I'd been this way. I'm the Chameleon, I blend in. I don't like to be seen. But the kidnappers saw me, and they were after me. The fact that they might know where I am at almost any given moment was what scared me most of all.

I finally stood up, deciding that standing was better than sitting at the moment. I don't know why, but it made me feel less vulnerable. I hopped from side to side on my feet, now somewhat impatient. I just wanted to get out of here. I turned to look out the window, using the reflection to see what was going on behind me. I must've zoned out, though, because the next thing I knew I felt a hand on my shoulder…

**Yet again another (sort of) filler chapter. I know that there isn't much dialogue yet, and a lot of it is just Cammie sort of speculating, but I promise it will get better 3 Kay, now i want seven more reviews, and I'll update 3 So please review!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay peoplez. i feel really nice right now cuz this is the FREKIN THIRD TIME ive updated TODAY. Then again there isn't really much to do right now and i've been really bored and all my lovely reviewers reviewed really really fast :D so i'm happy. And i know the chapters still arent really long but this one has TONS of dialogue. So, although its still kind of filler-ish, it is mucho important!**

**o and for all you peoplez who havent seen it yet, i changed the kiss thing in chappy 2, so go back and read that paragraph k? **

**Soo please enjoy my lovely story :) i worked really hard, so i hope you all like it 3**

**Chapter 4- Hunter**

I didn't even bother to glance into the reflection before grabbing the hand on my shoulder and whirling around. I flipped my (kind of) assailant on to the floor without thinking twice. I almost instantly regretted it when I saw who it was.

The boy couldn't have been much older than me, he looked about 17. He had white blonde hair that almost seemed to shine in the light. Contrasting greatly with his hair were his eyes, which were a very dark shade of brown. He was tan…and amazingly cute. He looked to be about 5'6, 5'7 maybe. But it was kind of hard to tell when he was sitting on the ground. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a white button up shirt with black sneakers.

"Well that certainly wasn't what I was expecting," he said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. He had a slight accent, which only added to his cuteness. I felt my cheeks go pink. "Oh my gosh I am _so _sorry!" I exclaimed, reaching my hand down to help him up.

"It's okay," he said, smiling at me. "Are you sure?" I asked, concerned (for obvious reasons!).

He laughed. "Yah," he said. "You just…really surprised me. Not many pretty girls flip you on your back when you try to introduce yourself."

Forget pink, my cheeks must have been full on red right now. I gave a sheepish laugh. "Umm…yah. I've had some self-defense training." I explained. "You surprised me."

"Note to self, do not surprise… I just realized I haven't introduced myself. I'm Hunter," he said, holding out his hand. I took it and gave him a smile, "I'm Cammie."

"Nice to meet you Cammie." Was it just me, or did he shake my hand a bit longer than necessary? God, where's Macey when you need her!?!

"So…are you here alone?" He asked. "Oh, no!" I said quickly. "I'm here with my friend, she's in the bathroom right now. I'm just waiting for her."

"Oh." He smiled again. Gosh this boy smiled a lot, not that I'm really complaining. "So what brought you two to England then?" "Winter break." I replied. Realizing that wasn't exactly the best answer, I elaborated. "We go to school back in the States. We're spending Winter break here with some of her family."

"That's cool." He said. "I just came from the States, actually. Nice place."

"Yah." I replied. There was an awkward silence for a moment, until I heard someone calling my name. "Cammie!" I recognized Bex's voice. "Hey Bex," I said smiling, "Took you long enough." "Sorry!" she said smiling. Her eyes narrowed slightly, but she kept the smile as she turned to Hunter. "Who's this?" She asked.

"Oh! Sorry, Bex this is Hunter, Hunter, this is Bex. The friend I was telling you about."

"Hey Bex," Hunter said, holding out his hand. Bex looked at it for a moment, than (reluctantly) shook it. I could tell by the way he cringed slightly and rubbed his hand after that she hadn't been very nice about it.

I elbowed Bex in the ribs and glared. "That wasn't very nice," I said under my breath in Farsi.

She just smiled at me sweetly as she turned to the window. "Oh, look! It's our ride! Bye…_Hunter."_ She said, giving him a fake sweet smile.

He just smiled right on back. "Do you girls need help with your bags?" He asked.

I glanced over at Bex. I could see in her eyes what she wanted me to say. I sighed. "No, thanks though." I replied, giving him a sincere smile.

"No prob." He replied. "Maybe I'll see you around?" he asked. "Yah, maybe." I replied.

"Maybe not." I heard Bex mutter under her breath. I nudged her again. "Bye Hunter," I said as I grabbed my suitcases.

"Bye Bex, see you Cammie." He said. We exchanged smiles again, and I gave him a wave as Bex and I walked out the door.

As we entered the pick up area, Bex headed over to a white limo, which was very conspicuous among all the other, normal cars. I felt my eyes widen as the driver got out of the front seat and popped the trunk.

"Bex?" I asked. She turned to me and smiled as the driver put her suitcases in the trunk. "Yes this is our ride," she said, laughing slightly. "What did you expect Cammie?"

I shrugged and let the driver grab my luggage as well. "C'mon," she said, grabbing my hand. "Wait 'til you see inside."

We climbed inside the limo and I looked around. "Nice." Was all I could think of to say.

And it was nice. Opposite to the outside, the interior was all black. The seats were leather, and there was a mini fridge. There was also a mini-flat screen TV, a small cabinet with clear glass doors that contained loads of snacks, and a rack filled with DVDs and movies.

"This is really cool, Bex." I said. She smiled. "Glad you like it, 'cuz its gonna be our ride while we're here. At least when we go out without my parents." She said.

"That's awesome!" I exclaimed as I leaned back in my seat. But then I thought of something.

"Bex?" I asked. "Yah?" "What was your problem with Hunter?" She sighed, leaning back in her seat as well. By now the limo was driving the streets of London towards Bex's house.

"I just didn't like him." She said, shrugging. "He was looking at you funny. I knew I shouldn't have left you alone." I sighed.

"Bex, he was just a normal guy." I said. "And when I was talking to him I was just a normal girl."

She scoffed. "Cuz the whole normal thing worked out really well last time you tried it." I cringed. That had really hit home.

Bex instantly looked regretful. "Oh my gosh, Cammie! I am so sorry. I didn't mean it that way at all I swear. Ohhh, Cammie I am so so so so sorry!!!"

I gave her a small smile. "It's okay, Bex. You're right anyway." She shook her head.

"No, no, no! Cammie, we're on vacation! You should feel free to flirt and have fun all you want. Relax!" She said.

"How can I?" I asked her. "I mean, I have a group of highly trained kidnappers after me, Bex! And _I have no idea why._ How am I supposed to relax?!"

Bex looked at me worriedly. "Cammie, I know you have a lot to worry about. But you're perfectly safe here with my parents and me. I thought you knew that."

"Oh, gosh, I didn't mean I don't feel safe with you! I do, really. It's just hard to let my guard down and really relax, you know? Even when I was talking to Hunter, I wasn't entirely relaxed."

"Could've fooled me," she said, smiling. She reached over and gave me a hug. "Don't worry Cammie, everything will be okay. I promise."

I hugged her back. "I know." I replied. But that was the problem. I _didn't _know. And no matter what I said to Bex, I was still scared. The Circle of Cavens _are_ out there. They_ are _after me. And I _don't _know why. Or even if I really am safe. I trust Bex and her parents with my life. But, quoting Mr. Solomon for the millionth time. _They only have to get lucky once._

**Yah, i know, its like the hundreth time i've used the "they only have to get lucky once" line. But it is very important to my story. And i think it's really important to just the whole thing in general. Cuz' its true. SO REMEMBER IT!! :P **

**MUWAHAHA!! You peoplez (or at least most of you) thought it would be ZACH! But it _wasnt!_ So for all of you who thought i was gonna add in some random character you were RIGHT! (idk if anyone really thought that, though) :P he is kind of random, but REMEMBER! Like that one line i use over and over (i think its been in every chapter so far) Hunter is VERY important!!! To my story anyway. You will see later why. I feel devious for some reason ) and i really shouldnt**

**Anywhoz, i want a grand total of TEN reviews before i update! Well i really only want to get to 30, so 9. And since all of my lovely reviewers have been so great about it, im sure i will get there soon. Then i will be able to give you all an update 3**

**Sooo.....PRESS THAT LITTLE BUTTON. Or...well i wont really do anything. Cuz if you are kind enough to read my random rantings then there is no way i can really get mad at you :P**

**Thank you for reading 3 **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! I'm back (: **que jumping up and down screaming****

**Haha jkjk, okay so if you've ever reviewed **and if you haven't then shame on you** then you know that I usually reply to the review in a message. Buut I decided that I'm just going to reply to them here cuz I think it'll be easier that way 3 So yah… : )**

**Orangeduck23: ****I replied to your review in a message : ) but I thought it would be mean not to put your name up here, too.**

**Hannibanani927:**** Yay!! Review every chapter make me happy :] writer happy good for you :P haha thank you :] I don't really mind writing so much 'cuz it's the beginning of the story and everything. 3 and 'cuz my reviewers were so nice I simply had to :]**

**.geek12:**** Yay! I surprised people :] I like to be unpredictable, its fun 3**

**Haha I love Hunter :] it was fun to put in my own character. I think it's actually harder to do previously made characters 'cuz you can't really do whatever you want with them. **

**Muwahahaha! Of course **_**something**_** has to happen to Cammie? How else would the story possibly be interesting? I like that you like it :] and I like that you mention specific things in your reviews, too. So please keep reviewing! Please and thank you!**

**ILUVCHOCOLATEICECREAMHAHAHA:**** WOW YOU HAVE A LONG NAME XD haha I love chocolate ice cream, too :] I think most everyone thought it was gonna be Zach, 'cuz that's what really makes sense, huh? But no! I iz unpredictable :] and if it had been Zach I would have done his signature "Hey Gallagher Girl" line in my hand on the shoulder cliffy :P so look out for that and that'll probably be when he comes in 3 but it might be a while, so be patient :P love ya 2! Thanks for the review 3**

**Rehab's4me: ****or else…what?**

**Okay that took a lot of space…**looking at my review replies** …haha it makes me feel like my story is really long :P but its not really.**

**sorry if you put a review to chapter 4 and it isnt on here by the way. I jut put some of the first ones i got.**

**ok i did not get my 30 reviews :( but i really really really wanted to post this, so i am! So be thankful nice people who did review. and people who didn't...well review this one please!!!**

**And yet...it is! FOUR-FIVE PAGES!!! YES!!! i am so proud :) haha its mostly because of all of the descriptions, though. :P ENJOY!**

GG chapter 5: Bex's House.

I must have dozed off because the next thing I knew, Bex was shaking me. "Wake up, Cammie, we're here!"

I sighed, sat up, and stretched. Then I followed Bex out of the door to the limo. I grabbed my suitcase and turned to face the house.

_OMG this place is HUGE! _The house…mansion…was three stories tall. No wait, five, if you count the basement and the attic. It was white with a dark green finish (shutters, roof, door, etc.) There was a white picket fence and a yard before it; the yard was filled with tons of flowers and seemed to stretch around both sides of the house towards the back. There was a stone path leading to the porch, which had a bench swing, a few lounge chairs, and a round table on it.

Bex laughed, probably at the expression on my face. "C'mon Cammie." She said, going to open the gate. I followed her along the stone path, up the porch steps, and to the front door. (Did I mention it was a double door? Well it is :P ) She pulled a key out of her purse, and unlocked the door.

We stepped inside and I literally felt my chin drop. The front hall was amazing! There was a dark wood floor, perfectly polished and unscratched. Two twin staircases led up to the second floor. They were carpeted.

There were a few paintings on the walls, mostly landscape, although there were a few of people, too. Archways on either side of the room, and between the staircases led to different areas of the house.

"Mom! Dad!" Bex called, pulling me out of my reverie. It was then that I realized they hadn't been here to greet us.

"Bex, Cammie!" I heard a melodic voice to my right. I looked over to see Mr. and Mrs. Baxter enter from what looked to be a living room. Bex ran over and hugged them, then they all turned to me.

"Hello, Cammie," Mrs. Baxter said. "Welcome to London!" I smiled. "Thank you for having me." "It's no problem," Mr. Baxter replied. "We're happy to have you. It's good to see you again, Cammie."

"It's great to see you both, too." I replied, giving them both hugs. We exchanged a few more pleasantries, when Mrs. Baxter asked Bex to show me my room.

"You two must be exhausted!" She exclaimed. We both nodded and headed up the stairs.

Bex led me along a maze of halls. _Left, right, two more lefts, and another right. _I memorized. One of the servants had already taken our stuff to our rooms, so we didn't have to worry about that, anyway.

We passed a lot of doors on the way to…wherever we were going. Bex would sometimes point to a door and let me know what it was for; most of them were servents rooms. The doors here weren't like normal houses either, where they're all the same. Each one here was different, which was pretty cool.

When we made that last right, we were faced with a winding staircase, which (obviously) led up to the third floor. "C'mon." Bex said, starting up. I followed.

Bex's house will never cease to amaze me. We reached the top of the stairs, and ended up in a HUGE, loft-like space. To the right it was all windows, floor to ceiling, which faced into the front yard and had an awesome view of London. To the left were more doors.

And the middle? Teen paradise! The floor sunk into a sort of pit, which had couches, chairs, beanbags, etc. There was a flat screen TV and a tall rack filled with DVDs, CDs, and movies. On the wall directly across from me was a mini-kitchen, with a mini-fridge, cabinets, and a microwave. The door nearest to me on the right wall was labeled "bathroom".

Bex smiled at my obvious astonishment. "Pretty cool, huh?" She asked me. All I could do was nod.

"We'll have plenty of time to spend in here." She commented walking towards the second door. "This is my room, which I will show you later."

She walked down to the next door. "And this," she said dramatically, "is your room!" She opened the door with a flourish, and gestured me inside.

I gaped. Yes, actual gapage. (**that's not even a word I bet :P)** My room was HUGE! (**Just like the rest of the house, haha).** It was decorated in pink, green, and black; each wall alternating in either pink or green paint. The carpet was white, but there were pink, green, and black rugs on the floor in a few places (one for each color).

The wall, which faced the backyard, had a window seat with a black cushion and pink and green pillows. There was also a glass door that led to a small balcony, which had chairs and a small table.

My bed was against the right wall, and was slightly elevated above the rest of the room. The bedspread was black, with pink and green designs all over. The pillows alternated pink and green, with one black one in the front. The sheets were pink, and the main pillows, which I could just barely see through the decorative ones, were green. There were two bedside tables, both black, with white handles to open the drawers. On top of each were lamps, white with shades that matched the rest of the room. On one was an i-home, the other was empty, besides the lamp.

On the wall with the door to enter my room, there was a bureau. It was black, but there were a bunch of pink and green picture frames on it. The pictures, I saw, were mostly of me and Bex, some had Liz and Macey, too.

On the wall directly across from my bed, was a black desk. On it was my lime green laptop (well that worked out well, didn't it?). There was also a green and pink supply holder; it held pencils, paper, pens, a stapler, staples, etc. There were a bunch of drawers on either side of the pink, green, and black chair.

On the right of my desk was a door, which Bex told me led to the bathroom. To the left, was a small sort of sitting area. There was a small bookcase, three matching chairs (black and pink) on the green rug.(The other rugs are at the end of her bed (black) and under her desk (pink)) In the middle of them was a small table, which had a bunch of the latest magazines under it. My luggage was on the rug at the end of the bed.

**(holy crap that took me a long time to describe :P but I felt the need, it was all in my head I had to put it in!)**

"Do you like it?" Bex asked, looking anxious.

"Like it? Bex, I _love _it! It's amazing! It looks like I live here!" She smiled.

"Well it is _your_ room. Nobody else's." I felt my eyes widen, if they could get any bigger.

"You mean this isn't a guest room?"

She laughed. "Of course not, silly! They're all on the second floor. This is _your _room and your room only."

"But why?" I asked. "I'm not here that much!" She sobered instantly.

"Cammie, this room is here for you _whenever_ you need it."

I understood then. A spy's life is dangerous. Mine even more so for a teenage one, considering the CC _are_ after me. This room wasn't just for when I was trying to visit. It was a place for me when I needed to be safe. In case, for some reason, I wasn't back home.

Bex eyed me warily. "I don't know if you'll ever need it," she said, "but my parents decided it would be a good idea, just in case. You might be spending a lot of time with us."

I smiled. "That's nice." I said simply. I was so tired, I didn't really want to deal with this right now. "Thanks Bex, is it okay if I go to sleep now?" I asked. "I'm really tired."

She nodded. "Yah, of course Cammie." She replied. She gave me a small hug. "If you need me I'm right next door, okay?" she asked.

I nodded. She gave me a tentative smile, and left the room, quietly shutting the door behind her.

I sat down on my bed, deciding to unpack later. Picking up my carry-on backpack (which I'd kept with me this whole time), I unzipped it and dug around inside. Finding what I was looking for, I pulled it out, zipped the backpack back up, and lay down on the bed, not bothering to get under the covers or pull the pillows off, even. I curled into a small ball, wrapping Zach's jacket around me, and held the sleeve up to my face as I cried myself to sleep.

okay, i know my last paragraph was a little OOC for Cammie, but can't you see her doing that?? She's really upset and under a lot of stress after all. And Zach makes her feel safe 3

**so yah, do you peoples like Cammie's room? I came up with it when i was going to bed last night and was so excited to write about it today :) **

**i know i didnt really describe Bex's parents much, but i didn't really want to, i will later i promise. If you have any suggestions for them (looks (i know they should be like bex, but specifics would be nice), personality, first names (i dont think they were ever mentioned, were they?) etc.) **

**i also have to describe the rest of the house (living room, study, bex's room, kitchen, etc) so if you have any suggestions for those then let me know :) ill make sure to let people know who gave me the ideas 3 **

**Thanks for reading! Please review 3 i want to have at least 32 before i post the next chapter pretty please :) i guess i'm asking for a lot, though. not many people have this many reviews by their 5th chapter :/ BUT I REALLY WANT MORE SO REVIEW!! PRESS THE BUTTON!! DO IT!! or else i wont post the next chappie :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Review Reply thingies:**

**Alpha Skye H.: ****haha is he in this chappy? He's mentioned, ya? And you never know where he might be ) it is Zach after all. **

**ILUV…ok Karli :P : ****I'm sure I can throw in some secret passageways somewhere :P ahh!! I had to come up with **_**all**_** of the descrips. In this chappy **_**all by myself!**_** It took me FOREVER! Haha glad you love it so far : )**

**This-Is-Just-a-Dream:**** well of course you have to be suspicious of Hunter :P he just randomly came into the story after all. And I did say that he's important, ya? :P**

**I hope you'd still like to live in the Baxter house now that I've described the downstairs! Of course you haven't seen it all yet, there's still the library and those two doors in the hallway past the parlor :P I have to say, I'd like to live there, too though!**

**Ya her room is really pink…and green…and black :P but It was easier to describe if I kept a major theme. And I thought it seemed right for her to have her very own room. After all, she is in danger (although I know it doesn't seem much like it yet, it'll happen soon.)**

**Thanks for the review!!**

**MaddieRaine: ****glad you like it : ) updating…NOW!**

**Hannibanani927****: I do like those colors, but they aren't my favorite. If you remember the cover of "Cross my Heart and Hope to Spy" it had pink and green, and it was the book where Zach came in : ) see what I did??**

**Haha I'm glad you liked it, it was really sad for me to write 'cuz I felt bad for Cammie but I figured it fit, ya?**

**JaceWaylandLuvr:**** yup, Macey really is Gillian's descendant : ) it says so in the books when she first comes to Gallagher, and in the 3****rd**** one too.**

**I like your room idea…I think I might use it for Bex's room : ) if that's ok?**

**Dododo…this chappy very long : ) all readers be happy and review?**

I woke up to a dark room. Turning over, I checked the I-home for the time. It's 5:30. Sighing, I decided to get up instead of trying to go back to sleep. Was there really much of a point to it anyway? I'd just have more nightmares. Thinking of the one I'd had last nigh, I shuddered. Being awake was better. Safer. Even if they weren't real, they definitely felt like it.

Feeling sort of gross after the long plane ride yesterday, I decided to go to the bathroom and shower. My feet made no sound as I padded across the soft carpet to the door that led to the bathroom. I opened the door and felt myself smile. Of course Bex had gone all out on the bathroom, too.

The bathroom was decorated in the same color scheme as my bedroom. The walls were green and pink, as was the shower curtain, although it had black, too. Like my room, the bathroom was large; it had a shower/bath, a very large counter, quite similar to a vanity, although the mirror stretched along the entire length of the wall and the counter was made of marble. There were a lot of drawers under it, and in the middle was a chair, black with a pink cushion, on top of a green rug.

The counter/vanity was to my left. Immediately to my right was a towel rack (the towels were green, pink, and black of course). A little farther in was the shower/bath, fully equipped with my favorite soap, shampoo, and conditioner. There was even a container off bubble bath. There were also a bunch of black, green, and pink candles scattered around the room, just like my bedroom** (I know I didn't put that in my description, I forgot!). **The wall opposite me had a door, which I opened to reveal the toilet.

Deciding to save my explorations of the many drawers for later, I took my clothes off and climbed into the shower. It was absolutely heavenly. Once I was thoroughly clean, I got out and wrapped one of the soft, fluffy towels around me. I went back out into my room and over to my suitcase to search for something to wear.

I decided on a simple pair of dark-washed jeans and a comfy white sweater. When I was done changing, I grabbed my toiletry bag and headed back into the bathroom. I quickly brushed my teeth and combed my hair, which I then blow-dried some and pulled back into a ponytail. Satisfied, I headed back into my bedroom and sat down on the bed, wondering what to do next. My internal clock told me it was only 6:14. **(She was a bit disoriented earlier, so that's why I had her look at the clock). **

I glanced over at Zach's jacket, which was lying in the middle of my bed. I picked it up and folded it carefully, then placed it in my lap. _I wonder where he is now? I know he knows where I am… I wish I could know where he is. _I thought as I stared at his jacket.

Suddenly, Hunter's face came to my mind. _Ugh I can't believe I (sorta) flirted with him! _I thought. _I miss Zach…_

Sighing, I placed his jacket back in the middle of my bed. It was now 6:30, and I figured it should be okay to go downstairs, or at least outside of my room. I stood up and left the room, blinking in surprise at the scene I faced.

_Wow…_ I thought. _The sunrise…it's so beautiful! _ And it was. The floor to ceiling windows provided and excellent view of the sun as it rose over the horizon; magnificent hues of yellow, orange, and pink lit up the room.

"It's pretty, isn't it?" I turned at the sound of Bex's voice. She had just come out of her room wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a simple t-shirt. I nodded.

"Yah, it's amazing." I told her as I walked over to the couch in the center of the room and sat down. She came and sat with me.

"How'd you sleep?" She asked. I smiled.

"Good," I replied. She studied me with obvious concern. "No nightmares?" She asked.

"Nah." I lied. She smiled.

"Good." I was glad my lie had fooled her, this time anyway. She didn't need to know that the nightmares came almost every time I shut my eyes. Of course, I didn't always have them, which is why I could say I hadn't had any every once in a while, and she'd believe me.

"Hungry?" She said suddenly. "Yah," I replied, with obvious enthusiasm.

She laughed. "C'mon then." She said, and we left the loft and headed downstairs.

We re-traced our steps through the second floor back down to the first floor. When we reached the bottom of the staircase, Bex gestured me towards the arch to the left of the staircases.

"Might as well give you a partial tour while we're heading this way," she explained as we walked through the archway. "This is the 'parlor' I guess you could say." She said. "It's where my parents welcome… 'Guests.'"

I assumed she meant people that weren't friends of the family, more like acquaintances, I guess. I looked around in awe as we entered the room. It was _beautiful. _

The parlor was decorated very…uppity I guess you could say. It _was _pretty, but also very formal. It was decorated in red and gold mainly. All the furniture was mahogany. **(If you guys haven't guessed I'm giving each room a sort of color scheme, or a theme. It makes it easier to decorate, I guess you could say). **

There was a tall, glass paned window facing the front yard. Hung around it were red drapes with gold tassels. There were several pictures on the walls, which were painted a deep red, all of them of people who looked stuffy and boring. The couch was a deep red color, as were the two matching chairs on either side of it. In the center of all of it, there was a glass-topped, mahogany coffee table. On top of that were two small ashtrays and a vase filled with red roses, although even they looked stuffy in this room. In the corner was a clear-glassed china cabinet, which contained a bunch of old black and white photographs and…well…china. Like old teacups and stuff.

Bex gave me a moment to look around before she grimaced.

"Awful, isn't it?" She asked me. "It's all stuffy and boring and…_stuffy_."

I giggled my agreement. "Is it supposed to be this way?" I asked her.

She nodded, her grimace turning into a smile. "It's fun to watch them talk to people in here while drinking tea and all that. You can always tell if someone's welcome or not by whether or not they talk to them in here. C'mon, let's go. This place is starting to make _me_ feel all stuffy and boring, too."

I laughed at the thought of Bex being stuffy and old. I doubted that was possible. In any way, shape, or form, Bex can never be stuffy. Or boring. Ever. It is a physical and mental impossibility.

We walked quickly through the door at the other end of the room and walked down a short hallway lined with pictures. Some where of Bex and her parents, some of just her parents, some of just Bex, and some of her parents with people I did and didn't know, too.

There were two doors in this hall, and one arch. One door was at the very end of the hall, the other was to my left, and the arch was to my right. Bex turned into the archway, leading me to yet another room.

"This is the dining room." She said, nodding to the large mahogany table in the center of the room. "We usually only eat here when we have company."

In the center of the table was a large floral centerpiece which had many different kinds of flowers in it: lilies, daisies, roses, and at the very top and center, one large, brightly colored hibiscus. All in all it was really very pretty. The walls were lined with landscape paintings; there was a forest, a lake, a river, and a mountain. All of the paintings were brightly colored and cheerful. In one corner there was an old fashioned grandfather clock. From the ceiling hung a crystal chandelier, which just added to the effect of the room as a whole.

"This way!" Bex said after giving me a moment to look around. She pulled me through one of the two arches in the room, to what was obviously the kitchen.

"And finally," she said with a flourish. "The kitchen!"

The kitchen was large, but somehow still managed to have a nice cozy feel to it. The floor was a light brown tile, and the cabinets were what looked to be cherry-wood. There were all the necessities of a kitchen: a fridge, sink, several stoves and ovens, a dishwasher, and a microwave. Over the sink was a large window with white curtains that looked out onto the back porch. In the center was an island, which could also serve as a bar on one side, and right outside the kitchen was a small round table, which looked a lot more comfortable than the one in the dining room. Next to the table was a sliding glass door, which led to the back porch.

"This is where we usually eat," she said, nodding to the table. "It's where we'll usually eat while you're here, too. If there's important company or something my parents will eat in the dining room with them and we'll likely eat in here, unless they think we should eat with them for some reason. So…what do you want to eat?"

Right as she asked this, the door at the end of the kitchen **(another door! :P) **opened and out stepped a short, rather plump woman. She had pretty auburn hair cut into a bob around her face. He skin had a peachy glow, and her eyes were a twinkling blue. She looked pretty and cheerful, and I guessed her age to be around 30.

"Bex!" She exclaimed in a sweet voice. She enveloped my friend in a huge hug, then turned to me. "And you must be Cammie!" Before I could even nod in conformation she hugged me as well.

Bex laughed. "Cammie, this is Cook." She said with a smile. "Cook, I guess I don't really have to introduce you to Cammie."

Cook…? Pulled away from me and surveyed both of us with a bright smile.

"What can I get you two girls?" She asked. "Waffles, pancakes, Dutch babies, oatmeal, parfait? What are you hungry for?"

Bex gave me a look as if to say, 'well? You're the guest!' And I sighed.

"Umm…can I just have some cereal and fruit?" I asked hesitantly. I didn't want to insult Cook somehow.

She smiled. "Of course! What kind would you like? We have fruit loops, frosted flakes, regular cheerios, lucky charms, honey nut cheerios, Cocoa-"

"Umm… honey nut cheerios are fine for me." I said. I felt like if I didn't interrupt she'd go on forever! _Do they have all the different types of cereal in the world here or something? _I wondered.

"I'll have the same." Bex answered, when Cook asked her what she wanted. Cook nodded and bustled around, getting the cereal, milk, bowls, spoons, etc. She placed them on the island and gave us each a smile.

"I'll go fetch the fruit." She nodded to the door she'd come through. She was there and back in a flash. "You two help yourselves." She said, gesturing to the food. "I've got work to do." She then went back through the door and disappeared.

Bex and I ate breakfast quickly. We had just finished cleaning up and she was about to show me the rest of the house when her parents walked in.

"Good morning Bex, Cammie." Mr. Baxter said nodding to each of us in turn. Her mom repeated the greeting as well.

"Morning!" We both chorused.

"I was just about to show Cammie around some more," Bex explained. "Unless you want us to stay here while you eat breakfast…"

Mrs. Baxter smiled. "No, no, it's fine sweetie, don't worry. You go ahead and show Cammie around, we'll catch up to you later."

Bex gave her parents a bright smile. "Thanks!" She said, practically dragging me out of the room as she did so.

"Bex!" I complained. "What??" She asked, turning to me.

"You seemed eager to leave." I pointed out, lightly rubbing my arm.

"Oh," she said, her cheeks turning slightly pink. "Sorry Cammie! I'm just eager for you to see the rest of the place, I guess."

I smiled. "That's okay." I said. But I suspected something was wrong. She was hiding something, I could tell. _I'll just let it go for now. _I decided.

I looked around at where she'd taken me, and realized we were midway into the front hall. _So this is where that archway leads, _I thought. Unlike the other arches we'd gone through, this one was more of a hallway. There were doors on both walls of it, one led to a bathroom (the door was slightly open so I could see). The other door was shut, so I assumed it was a closet or something.

"There's the bathroom," Bex said, nodding to the open door. "And that's a closet," she said, confirming my assumption when she pointed to the other one.

With that, she led me back into the front hall and through the archway to the left. This one led to a room that was almost all windows. It was filled to brimming with flowers of all kinds. There was a small, delicate round table, with two matching chairs, closer to the windows. On the wall with no windows was two whicker chairs, with a small table between them.

"This is the…tearoom is guess you could say. Its nice just to relax and chat, too, though." Bex explained. I nodded.

After the tearoom, we went through another door (also along the wall with no windows of course). This door led to a, you guessed it, hallway. This one had four doors and one arch. Two of the doors were on the wall to my left, one to my right, and the last was at the very end of the hallway, past the arch, which was on the right. Bex pointed to the door neared to us on the right.

"That's my mum and my dad's study." She told me. "I swear there is no way to get in there without their permission, believe me, I've tried." _I don't doubt that she has…_

She pointed to the next door on the right. "That's the library, we _are_ allowed to go in there. But I'll show you that later."

Now she pointed to the door on the left. "That _used_ to be just an empty room that led to the flower garden. We didn't really keep much of anything in there. But now we have a new full time gardener that lives there. His name's Zane I think. I haven't met him yet, though.

She pointed to the last door. "That leads to the stairs down to the basement," she explained. "We aren't allowed down there, either, unless my parents or somebody who's authorized comes with us." I nodded my understanding.

We started to walk down the hallway to the archway. When we got there, Bex said, "And last but not least, _this _is the family room."

I could only think of one word to describe the family room: awesome. Well, that and comfortable. It was smaller than our loft, of course, but still quite large in size. Like the loft, there was a sort of pit where the couches and chairs were, but this one was in a half circle against the wall opposite the backyard.

The couches and chairs matched, they were all a rich brown color, and looked soft and cozy. They faced an old-fashioned brick fireplace, which had a mantle with candles and pictures on it. Above the mantle was a flat screen TV. It was equipped with a DVD player and a VCR.

Behind the pit, there was a pool table, which had bar stools situated randomly along the wall around it. There was also a large window looking out to the backyard.

Suddenly, something outside caught my eye. It was a boy, not much older than Bex and me, it looked like. I looked again and felt myself start; he looked a lot like…but no, he couldn't possible be _here_, could he? I thoroughly examined him from head to toe. He was tall… with broad shoulders.

Everything about him screamed…but no. _He _has dark hair. Not light brown, or more like a dirty blonde sort of color that this boy has. I hadn't seen his face, but still, if you'd only based it on the neck down, this boy looked exactly like…. _I refuse to think his name! Stop it Cammie, don't you dare think about him!_ I scolded myself, but only half-heartedly. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't hear Bex calling me.

"Cammie? Cammie? CAMMIE!?!" She practically screamed.

"What!?!" I exclaimed, tearing my attention away from the boy outside to focus on my friend.

"What are you star-…oh…" She saw him, too. "He must be the new gardener. Mum told me he was pretty young… But that's not…is it?"

I shook my head. "Can't be…his hair is too light. Besides, what would _he _be doing _here?_" I asked her.

Bex shrugged. "I don't know, looking after _you_ maybe?" She suggested, sending me a sideways glance. I shook my head.

"No. He's got other stuff to do back in the States. I highly doubt he'd follow me here, Bex." I sighed again. "He probably wouldn't follow me here even if he _didn't _have anything else to do.

Bex scoffed. "He'd follow you to the ends of the Earth, Cammie, _especially _if he thought/knew that you were in danger. Which you _are._ So I wouldn't be surprised if he _is_ here right now. And don't you dare try to deny it!" She said, giving me her 'I'm not gonna put up with your bull' glare.

I sighed. "Maybe." I said, looking wistfully out the window. But the boy was gone.

**HOLY CRAP SEVEN PAGES OF STORY!! WOOHOOO!!! : ) I am a very happy camper. **

**ANND now I am not ( this stupid guy and his stupid friends are ruining my happy high :'( **

**Idk if you peoplez care, but if you want the full story PM me i guess :-/**

**Y cant they just leave me alone?? :'(**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, a few people were wondering what I was talking about in my authors note at the end of the last chapter. Long story short: we were on a class trip and a guy who liked me lied to my ex bf and another guy who liked me (both weren't there) about us dancing at this party, saying we were freaking and I was his "dolphin" neither of which happened. So yah, I was pretty pissed. I'm still not talking to him. What happened last nite, tho, isn't really that bad and I'm not going to put it here. So if you really want to know about that part, PM me, k?**

**NOW ON WITH THE THANKING OF MY REVIEWERS WHOM I LOVE SO SO SO MUCH FOR THEIR CONCERN!!!!!! 3**

**Jasper loves Bella101:**** thank you : ) I'm glad you like the story. **

**For the other thing, I sent you a PM :P**

**.geek12:**** hahaha I'll tell you this: you are right about one of your theories about who the gardener is. Which really tells you nothing, considering one of those theories is that it could be a random character :P **

**Oh, and just so you know (AND EVERYONE SHOULD READ THIS, NOT JUST YOU, ITS IMPORTANT AND IM NOT GOING TO PUT IT ANYWHERE ELSE) names mean a lot in this story. They tell you about a person. So look at the **_**names**_** of people, too. Cough cough…Hunter…Zane…Cough cough. Think of it like how they call Cammie "Chameleon" **

**I'd like to hear your ideas about Hunter and Zach, though. Reasonable or not, they might give **_**me **_**some ideas :P**

**Thank you 3 I'm actually not so mad about it anymore (what happened last night I mean) **

**Thanks for your review!**

**Karli:**** haha I think its funny that not using your username has made yours the simplest (and shortest) one on here, while if I did use it, yours would be the longest **

**Here's the update!! Hope it came soon enough : )**

**Orangeduck23:**** Thank you for reviewing : )**

**Lory:**** haha I'm just going to use the name you gave me :P I'm glad you like it so much, and if you really want to know the entire thing (more than whats up there I mean) then feel free to PM me 3**

**MaddieRaine and Hannibanani927: ****sorry I put your review replies together, but that's just easier cuz they're both roughly the same thing : ) I think all of my readers hope its Zach :P I know that I'm hoping it is XD haha :D**

**: ) on with the story!**

**Oops I forgot to put in last chapters title…sorry!! Chapter 6 was called: ****The Tour**** (for obvious reasons)**

**Chapter 7: The Search Begins (or Trust Your Intuition)**

_Somebody's POV…dundundun…_

I watched as Cammie went up to the window and peered outside. She was obviously looking for me, and I pondered actually letting her see my face. It's not like she'd recognize me anyway, although I'm sure the hair already threw off some. Then again, she is smart… I'm sure if she thought about it long enough, she'd realize who I am. Not just some random gardener named Zane.

_Back to Cammie :D _

I sighed. Even if it wasn't him, I couldn't help but be curious about this gardener.

Bex must've been, too, because she asked me, "Do you wanna go look for him?"

I nodded, and we headed back upstairs to grab our jackets. As we came back down, Bex explained to me where he would most likely be.

"I doubt he's out front, it's most likely he'd be in one of the greenhouses…" I looked at her in surprise. "What?" She asked me.

"_One _of the greenhouses?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yah, we have two. One for produce (fruits, veggies, etc) and one for flowers. How else do you think we keep fresh flowers inside during the winter?"

"Oh…" I replied. "Okay. Which one would he be in, though?" I asked.

"He's probably in the flower one, Cook has full control of the other one." She told me. I nodded, that made sense. "Kay, lets go see." She said.

We walked out into the kitchen (her parents were gone by then) and out onto the back porch. If I hadn't been expecting it, I would have been just as in awe back here as I was with the rest of the house.

The porch itself was really quite nice. To my right was another swing (like the one on the front porch), and to my left was a small, wooden, square table with matching chairs. Hanging from the rafters (…?) of the porch were potted plants.

The backyard itself was quite large. To the right there was even a small river cutting through it. Over the river was a bridge, and on the other side of it I saw a small structure, which I presumed to be a greenhouse, probably the one for the flowers. When I looked to my left and saw another structure just like it near the right off the porch, I figured I was right. Also slightly to my left was a wall with a gate, which I was assuming led to the gardens. I could just barely see the top of what was probably a gazebo peeking over the walls. It was nice. Even though it was cold, it hadn't snowed yet, so the grass wasn't at its' greenest. But even with that, the overall feeling it gave me was very calming and relaxing.

I scanned the area looking for the gardener. "Are those the gardens?" I asked, pointing to the gated walls.

Bex nodded. "Yah, but he wouldn't be in there, since it's winter. Or at least I don't think he'd be. It's more likely he's in the greenhouse anyway. If he isn't there, we'll check the garden next."

"Okay," I replied simply.

Then, a voice called, "Bex!" We turned around to see her mom at one of the upstairs windows. "Could you come help me with something, please?" She asked.

"Sure!" Bex shouted back. She turned to me. "This shouldn't take me too long, but you can head over to the greenhouse, anyway. It shouldn't be locked."

"Okay," I said back with a nod. Bex bounded up the porch steps and back into the house, leaving me outside to check the greenhouse. Alone.

I shivered and pulled my jacket tighter around me as I walked. It was _cold_ out here. I didn't know how they managed to keep those flowers on the porch and out front blooming. Then again, I hadn't seen a lot of them before. Maybe they were a kind that thrived in winter, somehow. **(Let's just say there are actually flowers like that, ok? I don't know if there are really.)**

And so I walked. Alone. _What are you worried about, Cammie? _I scolded myself for probably the millionth time since I'd left the States. _This is _Bex's_ house for goodness sakes! It probably has all sorts of security and all that. Nothing to worry about. I'm perfectly safe. _So why, then, did I feel like I should wait for Bex? Why was my gut telling me that waiting, or not going at all, would be better?

_STOP IT, CAMMIE!!_ I yelled at myself. _You're being paranoid! _

And I was. So I kept walking. And let me tell you, in many, many ways, that was a _very _big mistake.

**READ THE AUTHORS NOTE!!!!!**

**MUWAHAHAHA!!!! I know its short, but I'm stopping there anyway. And you better not come after me cuz then you get no more story :P so I win. **

**Cliffycliffycliffy!!!!!! :D do you haaate me? Do ya, do ya? I hope not. Cuz I will update soon…ish. Like tomorrow morning. Promise : ) I'll probably have it done by tonight anyway, I'm on a roll. SOOO why don't I just keep going, you ask? Cuz my writers intuition is telling me to DEMAND to get up to**_** fifty **_**whole lovely reviews before I update again. And (unlike Cammie) I listen to my intuition when it tells me to do things. (or my gut whatever) Cammie really should learn to listen to hers all the time. Well I guess I could make her but that would be no fun…- random rantings, so sorry you must deal with them, faithful readers. But you do. Which is why…**

**I THINK YOU ARE ALL STUPID CUZ YOU DON'T REALLY HAVE TO!!**

**Jkjk :D what I meant was: which is why…**

**I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH 3**

**Cue audience: awwwww**

**you can't imagine, though. How disappointed i am in myself for having it be so short. I see all my other chapters gradually increasing...and now i'm back to around 1000 words... OH WELL!!!!! :P**

**Haha review pretty please : )**


	8. Chapter 8

** Ahh!! I got those 50 reviews really fast... happyhappyhappy me :)**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**lunara105:  i am sorry to say you dont _really _find out who Zane is in this chapter either. (But it gets pretty obvious towards the end). And with that Hunter child...well if you've read my author's notes (review replies) then this chapter should reveal who he really is (without actually saying it, but you see i think all of my readers are the smartest people ever and should be able to figure it out all by themselves :P)**

Eyes:** Glad you like it! :)**

**Rehab's4me: i'm glad you like the cliffy, because i like it, too. But the one for this chapter's even better ) **you shouldn't be happy about that :P ****

**Ashyka0o0o0Gallagher: I am NOW!!! :D**

**X-5 450: MuWAHAHAHAHA ... reverse psychology is my friend :) unfortunately this chapter does not reveal whom our lovely Mr. Zane actually is. And I have purposely left Hunter in a dark little corner by himself, but he is important. and if you're the smart little reader i believe all of my readers to be then you'll see why once you read this :)**

**pinkrose342: Haha well its not _that_ huge! Okay it is... but but but it _isn't _in the middle of London! It's in the suburbs (if there are suburbs to London? I don't actually know). But either way, their house isn't right smack dab in the middle. That would be too conspicuous :P**

_As spies, we are taught to always trust our instincts. But, I can't say I really regret not trusting mine that day in Bex's backyard. Because if I had…well I don't know. Let's just say that my not trusting it _could _have ended really badly. But it didn't. Not really anyway… (_although that's up for debate with some people)

_**Anyway…back to the…present (past?)**_

I felt myself get even more and more apprehensive as I approached the bridge. _What the heck is wrong with me? _I wondered. I did my best to shrug it off, figuring I was only nervous because I was alone…like I'm ever really alone.

_Who knows whom this person is???_** Haha the grammar check made me change who to whom :P**

"She's approaching the bridge," the young man reported to his superiors, bitterness evident in his voice.

"What? Still mad that we won't let you complete the _hunt_?" Came a female voice through his comms unit, teasing, yet cruel at the same time.

"I should be allowed to!" He replied indignantly. "I'm the one who tracked her all the way here, even after she disappeared off of _your _radar, Tracker. So don't go telling me I don't deserve to finish this myself."

"_Shut up!"_ She snapped.

"Can you two quit it? She'll hear us if you don't shut your gobs!" Came a third voice.

"Yah, the boss wouldn't be too happy if we failed this like last time, now would he?" Came the fourth and final voice. "This is our only shot to get her _here. _If we fail, we _won't_ be likely to get another chance as good as this one. So don't screw it up!"

The other two voices across the comms shut up instantly. The boy opened his mouth as if to argue, but thought better of it. _Just you wait, Tracker,_ he thought. _I'll get my way. If not now, once we have her. You'll see._

"She's coming on the bridge. Be ready."

_Cammie again : )_

I stepped onto the bridge. My instincts kicked into overdrive, telling me if there was somewhere I definitely didn't want to be right now, it was here. I kept going anyway, although a bit faster then before.

I was almost off, just a few more steps when I felt a hand grab my upper arm. I opened my mouth to scream, somehow knowing this would happen.

Instantly a hand clamped over my mouth, cutting off the scream before I could even let out a peep. Somehow I knew that would happen, too.

I fought, of course. But none of my spy training could really have made me truly ready for _this. _There were three of them, the same three from Boston, I was assuming, since there was one woman and two men just like back then. But this time, I didn't have Macey. I didn't have anybody. And I knew who they were_ really_ after.

Despite the odds of me actually getting away, I still did my best. I attempted everything I could possibly think of, logical or not. They still managed to drag me over the side of the bridge, and then underneath it. I figured this was so no one would see.

I felt myself start to hyperventilate. I couldn't breathe with this big lugs' beefy hand over my mouth. Then I had an idea. I made myself go completely limp. I could feel my captors surprise, then suddenly a cruel voice whispered into my ear.

"Nice try girlie. Drug her!" I instantly began to struggle. Better to go down fighting then pretending to be unconscious, anyway. I felt a damp cloth being pressed onto my face in place of the hand. I took my final opportunity and let out a strangled scream before I lost my chance.

Out of nowhere, I heard a strangely familiar voice call, "Cammie!" Then, everything went black.

_Somebody's POV:_

_I wonder if she's figured it out yet? _I thought to myself as I stood around the corner of the greenhouse. I knew she'd be heading over here, anyway. Bex's mom had assured me of that. She had also promised to call Bex inside so Cammie would come here alone.

I peered out from around the corner, towards the house. _There she is. _I thought, as I saw her step onto the bridge. I pulled back around the corner. _Did she look nervous?_ I wondered. _No…more like scared. _I decided. _Wait…why is Cammie _scared?

I looked back around the corner, and felt panic instantly rise inside me. She wasn't there. _Where is she? _I scanned the yard. _I took my eyes off of her for a second. A SECOND! _Suddenly, a flash of black under the silver/gray bridge caught my eye, and I heard a strangled scream. "Cammie!" I shouted. Then I ran.

I didn't stop to think, I could only run. I felt fear and panic rush through me…no wait that was adrenaline. The fear and the panic were more like a cold, hard feeling growing in the pit of my stomach. I didn't fear for me, only for _her. _If something happened to _her _I didn't know what I'd do. Kill someone probably. Kill _them. _Like I'd wanted to since I'd first found out they were after her. They would regret today. More than any other day. Ever.

It was time for me to save _my _Gallagher Girl.

**I know, I know. Short. And suspenseful :P like it? Love it? Want some more of it? **

**Hehehe. Fifty….five reviews then? Nah, I want sixty! If you want to know what happens… muwahahaha!!!**

**I actually just decided to add that save ****_my_ Gallagher Girl line. I did tell you all what would happen when a certain somebody came into the story/was about to reveal himself, didn't I?**

**Okay…well its frekin 12:02 in the am... :D I love summer :P **

_**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!!!!**_

**-3 me : )**


	9. Chapter 9

**WOO! I LOVE YOU MY DEAR DARLING REVIEWERS!!!!! 3**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

.geek12:** oh so you knew who Zane really was, huh? Haha you never know, I might have been trying to fool everyone. And I never actually said Zane and Zach are the same person, now did I?? 0.0 well I guess i'll just say it now, since they are. Tell your beta to hurry!! :P Haha you can just call him Zach :)**

**Ashyka0o0o0Gallagher: Haha glad you like it :) more's coming!**

**This-Is-Just-a-Dream: Haha my house isn't near that amazing, either. And i'm responding to both your reviews, k? Haha, cliffys are my friend :) I'm glad you're enjoying the story, and thanks so much for your review(s)! **

**Izzy Lory B.: Mhm :) Haha you're the first person to realize (or at least to comment on) "the hunter" thing. haha Zach, Zane, i always thought that part was obvious :P and i suppose my whole "tracker" and "hunt" thing gave that much away, huh? Thanks for the reviews :)**

**Orangeduck23: you never know, he could fail! :P i guess you'll find out :)**

**.: Thanks :) Haha yah, you figured it out. **

**Twlight113: yuppyupp :) its Zach. Poor Cammie, huh? **

**MrsZachGoode: my 60th reviewer! you are so special :) im glad you LOVE IT! 3**

**Hannibanani927: haha of _course _he's a bad guy :) and yes it was Zach 3 Have fun on your vacation! And believe me, i've seen so much weirder :P thanks for reviewing! 3**

**READITREADITREADITREADIT!!!**

**Chapter 9: Promise**

I was barely conscious. After I heard my name, I'd blacked out, but only for a few seconds. Even so, I wasn't exactly coherent, either.

I struggled to stay awake, not wanting to fade back into black again. I was only aware of snatches of what was going on around me, focusing most of my attention on simply maintaining consciousness.

I still did manage to get some of it, though. I heard punches being through, kicks connecting to faces, grunts, groans, splashes: a fight. (**They are under the bridge, remember? So splashes are expected :P) **I figured whomever had called my name earlier was one of the people fighting. I hoped he wasn't fighting alone. I certainly wasn't much help. But it sounded as if another person had joined the fight. _Please be on his side._

Out of nowhere, I was falling. I hit the ground and rolled until I hit water. "Cammie!" There was that familiar voice again. I wanted to reassure him that I was okay, but I couldn't even open my eyes, much less move.

Only a few seconds after I'd fallen, I heard shouts across the yard. I couldn't make out what they were saying, but I was almost 100% sure they were good guys. _Strange how it all seems to boil down to who's good and who's bad, us or them. Even when we all know it's a lot more complicated than that. _I couldn't help but think.

The moment we heard the shouts (if I heard it, they must have, too) I felt a change in the fight. The kidnappers were no longer focusing on knocking out my (unknown) savior and taking me, they were mostly just trying to get away.

Someone grabbed my arm and started to swing me up. I heard a…was it _growling_ I heard? Oh well. Either way, whoever tried to pick me up, dropped me almost instantly. I heard a crunch, and a shout, and figured whoever saved me broke their wrist or something.

I began to fall again, but my fall was broken and I was laid gently on the ground. I heard mystery dude turn and start heading away, after the kidnappers, I assumed, when a voice said, "Za- let them go. We have people going after them."

My mind barely registered that it was Mr. Baxter speaking. All I could focus on was the name he'd said. Was it Zane? Or…Zach? But no, it had to be Zane. Zach isn't here. But Zane is just a gardener…isn't he?

"Cammie!" Came a worried voice, from far away. It was Bex. She sounded like she was about to cry. Bex _never_ cries. I wanted to tell I was okay, but I couldn't.

"Stay back, hun." Mr. Baxter again. Then someone kneeled beside me.

"Gallagher Girl? C'mon, Gallagher Girl, I know you can hear me."

_That voice sounds familiar…_ _Who calls me Gallagher Girl? _I wondered. _ Why can't I remember? _

"Shit, Cammie! Wake up!"

_Whoever it was didn't see me get drugged…_

"Cammie! Cammie, please." His voice was soft and pleading now. Begging?

_Begging me? To what? Oh wait…wake up…right?_ And I wanted to. I wanted more than anything to let him know that I was okay. But I couldn't.

I felt a hand take mine. More footsteps approached. "Sir, we need you to move."

"NO!" came the familiar voice.

_But he needs to move. _Somehow I knew this, even though I didn't actually _want _him to. So I did the only thing I could think of to reassure him I was okay. I put all of my focus into the hand he was holding, concentrated as hard as I could, and…

_Lala it's a different POV, but you aren't allowed to know who it is, yet._

I watched her face for any sign that she was conscious. I didn't know if they'd drugged her or not (they probably had), but I did know that they'd dropped her. Hopefully _that _wasn't why she was (seemingly) unconscious.

Suddenly, I felt her hand (the one I was holding), move. I looked down to our intertwined hands, hers which had been unresponsive before. Now, it was holding mine, too, albeit just barely. She began to hold on tighter, as if to reassure me. To tell me she was okay.

Just as suddenly as it was there, the pressure was gone. And I knew I had to let go, too.

"Okay," I said to the agents, who were still insisting that I move. I gently laid her hand down and stood up. "But I am not leaving her side." They nodded in agreement, after glancing at Mr. Baxter to be sure it was okay.

I turned to the Baxters, who were standing a yard away from me. Bex stared at me, her face registering surprise.

"Hey Bex."

"…Zach…?"

_Back to our lovely unconscious Cammie:_

I was floating. It was nice. No fear, no running or hiding, just me. Still, I felt like I should wake up, like there was somebody waiting for me. But I didn't _want_ to. It was _safe _here, like nowhere else…except for maybe…

_Gallagher Girl_. The all too familiar voice rang through my head. _Who is that? _I wondered. _Why can't I remember?_

I saw a face, but I couldn't make out its' features. _You need to wake up, Gallagher Girl. I miss you. _The voice said.

_I can't. _I replied. Was it weird that I was talking to a voice in my head? I couldn't be sure. Oh well.

_Cammie, _the voice said, _you're safe. It's okay to wake up. _The voice sounded even more familiar, the face became clearer. But I still couldn't see it. So I refused to wake up.

_Gallagher Girl! _The voice was impatient now. As if sensing my resentment, it softened its tone. _You can trust me. _

_Can I?_ I felt like I couldn't be too sure. Yet, I did feel safe. Whoever this was, he definitely gave me that safe feeling I'd been missing since…since…

_Election day. The second kidnapping. _The voice supplied for me. _I saved your butt, remember Gallagher Girl?_

And suddenly the voice, and the face that came with it, was perfectly clear. Dark hair, strong features, and that all too familiar smirk. _Now do you see? _He asked me.

_Zach… Zach!_

My eyes opened slightly, and then a bit wider. I was in my room at Bex's house. Sitting in a chair next to me, sleeping, was Zach.

I kept looking around the room; saw that I was in a tank top and shorts (_how did that happen?),_ with a jacket wrapped around me. But not just any jacket…Zach's-

_WAIT!! Zach? He's here??_ I looked over at the chair by my bed, and sure enough, it _was_ him. _How did I miss that? _ I wondered.

I studied his looked so peaceful…and uncomfortable. I figured I should probably wake him up. I sat up to do just that, and instantly lay back down. _Ouch. _I cringed. I had the nastiest headache.

Over in his chair, Zach stirred. I looked at him from where I was laying on the bed. He opened his eyes, which instantly met mine.

"Cammie." He whispered, before doing something very un-Zach-like. He got up from the chair, onto the bed, and enveloped me in the biggest hug I had ever received from him. Yes, _Zach _did this. And we are talking about the same Zach, I promise you.

I hesitated for a moment before wrapping my arms around him, too, burying my head in his shoulder. I felt tears coming to my eyes, threatening to overflow, but I refused to let them. **(woah the song I'm listening to just said "I'm not about to break down, not today" right when I typed that…) **This didn't exactly help with that headache I mentioned.

We stayed like that for a bit, him holding me, and me trying not to cry. (Although I didn't know if he realized I was trying not to.)

"Cam- Gallagher Girl." He said. I pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"Yah?" He seemed to hesitate, as if was unsure about what he wanted to say. Yup. Zach Goode. _Unsure _about something. Yah, I'm shocked, too.

He just kept looking at me for a while. I was about to ask him to come back down to Earth when he spoke.

"I…I'm glad your okay. I mean…I just…I-"

Haha. Now he was stuttering. I smiled, for once knowing exactly what to say. "Thank you."

He looked surprised. Ha! I surprised Zach! The world is probably going to end now or something. I decided to give him an opportunity to regroup, then. (Because I am _such_ a good and kind person after all :P)

"The great Zach Goode is surprised, hmm?" I asked, giggling. Instantly, his face transformed into his signature smirk.

"Me? Surprised? Nah." But then he was serious again. "Cammie?"

"Yah?"

"Promise me something." It wasn't a request as much as an order, and I wasn't about to agree to something before knowing exactly what I was agreeing to.

"Depends on what you want me to promise."

He shrugged. "Fair enough. Promise me you won't evergo _anywhere _alone. Not even around Gallagher Academy. Not even in this house. Not even if you feel completely and utterly safe."

I raised an eyebrow. Now _that _was a big promise to make. I could tell by the way he was looking at me that he expected some sort of argument. "I can't always be with somebody, you know."

He nodded. "I know. I'm not talking about that. Well except for sleeping. No wait, especially when you're sleeping."

"You want me to have someone in my _room?_" I asked, feeling my headache increase some.

He nodded, obviously entirely serious. Also obviously still expecting an argument.

"Okay." I agreed. He was surprised, I knew him enough to see it in his eyes. Either that or he was letting me see, which would be a first. But I wasn't done yet. "I'll never go anywhere alone," he nodded. "That you know of." And I gave him the smallest of smiles. I didn't mean it of course…well not really anyway. But I was had a headache and I was tired and all I wanted was to see him smile and laugh with me. I felt safe with him. I wanted to be able to laugh and have fun, too. I definitely wasn't expecting his reaction.

"Cammie! I'm _serious!"_ His voice was menacing as he grabbed my arms, holding me in place. "You are not safe. _Ever. _No matter where you are or who you're with, you _aren't safe!"_

I cut him off. "Zach, you're hurting me!" He instantly let go. I leaned away from him slightly, rubbing my arms. My head was spinning. It hurt soo bad. I just wanted to sleep and let all of my troubles drift away. But I'm a spy. And I don't have that luxury. So I made a decision.

"I promise I won't go anywhere alone, okay?" I asked. "But you have to promise me something, too."

He nodded. "Okay," he said, without hesitation. Now it was my turn to be surprised. I mean, this is Zach we're talking about. Not even I would make a promise without knowing what exactly I was promising in the first place.

My surprise (and confusion) must have shown, because he looked me right in the eye and said, "I trust you."

I looked down and nodded. "Okay. Then promise me this…" I looked into his eyes.

"Promise me that you won't disappear."

**YAY! FIVE WHOLE PAGES!!!**

**okay i know the part where Cammie is unconscious is kind of strange. But it's what came to me. SO DEAL WITH IT! :P**

**you should all press that little button at the bottom of this page RIGHT NOW!!!  
DO IT! you know you wanna :)**

**65 reviews and i'll update 3 **

**I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Review Replies****:**

**Karli:**** I'm sorry it took me so long to update, even after I got all my reviews. You can see all of my lame excuses at the end of this chappy 3 Haha ice cream can have that effect on me, too :P I'm glad you like it so much!! : ) Ily too 3 :P **

**Lunara105:**** haha I didn't know who you were talking about, I had to look him up. :P I guess I could see him being Zach…but he seems a little, I don't know, soft to me? He's cute though :P Glad you like me lovely descriptions, they took me **_**forever!**_

**Kenzosaurus:**** haha it made me smile, too : )**

**X-5 450:**** haha I loved writing a worried Zach, it was surprisingly easy. Haha his face all scrunched up in a worried manner :P I love that sentence, don't ask me why**

**Hannibanani927:**** glad your having fun : ) sorry the update took a while.**

**Sorry If I didn't reply to your review! Maybe write a more detailed one next time and I will? :P ENJOY**

**Chapter 10: Where are my clothes?**

He didn't try to hide his surprise this time. "Cammie…I-"

"I know it's not something you can promise, exactly." I said quickly. "But just…just don't leave unless you absolutely have to…okay?"

He looked at me for a long time. Then he nodded. "Okay." I gave him a playful smile. I had questions, of course, but I figured those could wait a while. I'd been serious enough for one conversation.

"Like you really had much of a choice," I said teasingly. "Technically, you already agreed. That's smart."

He seemed more willing to play around now. "What? Knowing you, I figured it'd be something stupid. Like, 'promise me that you won't tell people that I had to save your butt again'." He smirked at me.

I glared at him. "Meanie," I said, and turned around on my bed so I was facing the door.

Suddenly, his arms were around my waist. I felt his chin rest on my shoulder as he whispered in my ear. "Aww, did I make little Cammie mad?"

I turned my head so I could see his face. "You. Are. Soooo. Annoying."

He smirked again. "Oh really?" He said, leaning closer.

I felt my heart start to race (as if wasn't already, his arms were around my waist after all). He came closer, slowly, seeming to taunt me. He was so, so close when suddenly…

"Zach! You promised to let me know when Cammie woke up!" Bex said angrily as she opened the door. "Oh…"

Zach sighed as we disentangled ourselves from each other. He climbed off of the bed as I sat there awkwardly. Bex just stood there in the doorway.

There could never have been a moment as awkward as that one (unless Bex was my mom…or Mr. Solomon **shudder**)

"Umm…" I finally broke the silence. "Hey Bex."

Her face broke out into a smile and she ran over and hopped onto my bed, giving me a gigantic hug. "Oh, Cammie! Are you okay? I was so worried! Don't you ever dare worry me like that again! AND YOU!" She said, turning to Zach. "_You_ were supposed to tell me the moment she woke up! You're lucky I even let you be alone with her you little-"

"Bex." I said calmly, rubbing my head. "Could you please stop shouting?" I must've been pale or something because she took one look at me and her expression changed from pissed (at Zach), to one of concern.

Her voice softened. "Yah, of course Cammie, here." She handed me a small bottle. "My mom told me to give you this when you woke up. You're supposed to take two pills every three hours. She said you would probably have a headache from the drug, and your fall, too."

I nodded and took the bottle. Grabbing the water bottle she offered, I took two of the 100 or so pills. My head almost instantly felt better.

"Thanks Bex," I said gratefully. She nodded.

"You're probably tired, Zach and I will leave you alone to rest." She said, giving him a glare when he started shaking his head.

"No way."

"She's safe here Zach."

"I'm not leaving her alone."

"Ugh! Fine!" Bex exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. "If you need anything, Cammie, let me know, okay?" I opened my mouth to protest but she interrupted me. "We'll talk later, I promise." She stood up and turned to Zach. "Let her sleep." Was all she said before leaving the room.

Zach looked at me. "Tired?" He asked. I nodded. "Hungry?" I shook my head. "Okay. Go to sleep then." He sat down in the chair next to my bed as I lay down.

I was almost asleep when I thought of something. "Zach?" I asked sleepily.

"Yeah?"

"You _were_ Zane, right?"

I could hear the smile in his voice. "Yeah, Gallagher Girl. Why?" I felt myself drifting off.

"Just making sure."

I woke up feeling a lot better. Even the headache was gone, thank goodness.

I looked over to my right to see Bex sleeping in the chair Zach had occupied the night before. _I wonder where he is…_ Not that I minded having Bex there. I yawned and stretched and she was awake in a moment, looking at me.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Perfectly fine." I gave her a smile. "Not even a headache."

She smiled back. "Good. You had us all worried there, Chameleon."

My face fell. "I'm afraid I'm not as good at blending in as I used to be, Duchess."

Her smile turned sad. "Sure you are. You just aren't used to having people after _you_ specifically. Yesterday was not your fault Cammie. It wasn't anyone's fault. I'd say it's my fault but mum yelled at me, so I'm going with nobody's."

I smiled again. "Of course it's not your fault, Bex. It's no-one's fault." Despite my assurances, something seemed to be bothering her. "You can't really believe it's your fault? Bex!"

"No, I don't."

"Then what's wrong?"

"It's just…my parents talked to your mum. The moment you feel well enough, she wants you home." She explained.

"Oh…"

"I know it's not because your mum doesn't trust us to protect you, it's just…I don't know. I was hoping this vacation would be just that…a vacation. From everything, ya know?"

I nodded. "Yeah…I know. I don't want to leave, either, Bex. Is it just me that's going?"

She knew what I meant. "I'll be staying here till Christmas. Zach will be coming with you, though. He insisted when he spoke to your mum, saying that he would be best able to keep you safe." She scoffed.

I laughed. "Okay. Where exactly am I going?"

"I don't know. I don't even know exactly when you'll leave or arrive or any of the specifics, either. I guess your mum and my parents agreed to only tell each other what they have to. Need-to-know basis, and everything."

I nodded. That made sense. Letting Bex know that I was going to take a shower, I got up and headed to my bathroom, clothes in hand,

"I'll be out here." She let me know. I waved my hand to let her know I heard before entering the bathroom.

I took a slightly longer shower than usual, but I felt a need for it. Remembering that man's hands on me (even if they were gloved) made me shudder. After I was done, I got out, dried off, and reached for my clothes so I could get dressed. They weren't there. I looked everywhere, on the towel rack, in the toilet room, all over the floor, and in every drawer and cabinet (which contained a butt load of beauty products, some which I believed were for purposes other than the usual). No clothes. I remembered specifically bringing in a pair of dark wash jeans and one of my favorite shirts; a long sleeved red v-neck from Hollister (one of the only shirts I actually owned from there). My bra and underwear were still there, at least. I slipped into those and kept my towel around me as I exited the room.

"Bex? Have you seen my clothes?" I asked the girl lying on my bed.

"Right there." She said, pointing to the chair next to her.

_Strange…_I thought. _I specifically remember leaving my clothes right-_

But the clothes on my chair weren't the clothes I'd picked out. Instead of blue jeans and I red shirt, all I saw was a bunch of white.

"Bex? Those aren't my clothes." I said, confused.

She smiled at me. "Nope. I'm lending them to you. Hurry and put them on."

I shook my head, but walked over to see what it was she wanted me to wear, exactly. Holding up the separate pieces, I instantly said, "No."

Bex sent me an evil smile. "Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No Bex! I am not wearing this!"

"C'mon Cammie, it's cute!"

"It isn't _me."_

"_Exactly_! You're going to the airport today to go back to the States. In a _private jet. _You have to look the part. Besides, I'm planning on doing more than just making you wear this outfit. We wouldn't want _them _to recognize you, would we?"

I knew whom she meant by _them._ The Circle of Cavens. And she was right, too. Which reminded me…

"Were any of them…?" The look on her face told me enough. None of them had been caught. I sighed and picked up the clothes, which I had discarded back onto the chair, scanning them over for a second time. "I guess I have to…"

"YES!" Bex shouted jumping up off the bed. I couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm. "I'll do your hair, and makeup! It'll be lots of fun!" She laughed at the doubtful look on my face. "I promise!"

**And I suppose I'll leave it at that. Sorry for not updating in a while. I have lots of lame excuses : ) Yesterday: I was busy. This morning: I had the nastiest stomachache and couldn't concentrate, etc. I also started another story, which I haven't posted yet. All laaame I know. But it's updated now, yes?**

**Hehe… let me know what you thought of the chapter title when you first read it (the title I mean) what did you think was going to be in this chapter? GET YOUR MINDS OUT OF THE GUTTER YOU SICK BRAINED FIENDS!! 3**

**I'm also sorry that, no matter how many reviews I receive, I will **_**not**_** be able to update until Sunday night at the earliest. (I'm at my dads this weekend.) Soo I will not be requiring any amount of reviews for the next chapter, although if I don't receive **_**any**_** I shall think you have all abandoned me **dramatic sigh** so I would appreciate some! 3**

**And remember: Don't talk to drugs or do strangers. **


	11. Chapter 11

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**This-Is-Just-a-Dream:**** I'm glad you like how I ended chapter 9 : ) DOESN'T EVERYBODY LOVE ZACH??? Haha he's awesome :P thanks for reviewing! TWICE 3**

**Karli:**** I swear you are probably one of my absolute favorite reviewers!! :P YOU ARE A SICK BRAINED FIEND!!! Haha I wanted to see if anyone would say anything about that. That makes you awesome because it shows that you actually read my A/N. I'm sure most everybody was thinking it, though. That **_**was**_** the point! **

**Lol, this is why I love your reviews! (Did you have chocolate ice cream before you wrote it??) Thank you for reviewing, you always put a smile on my face : ) **

**Pinkrose342; ****My quirky little comments are pretty chill :P I can't help but think that would be what Cammie would actually think though. And I am trying to keep her like…well herself. Glad you like it, thanks for reviewing!**

**Hannibanani927:**** Now you know how I love to describe things. You think I wouldn't say what her outfit is? You'll find out this chappy ; )**

**ChameleonXDuchess:**** YES I promise he will be in the story!! :P how could I not put him in?? Mr. Solomon's coming soon, I promise!**

**Thank you, of course, to all of my lovely reviewers. Hope you like the chapter!**

And so the torture started. Okay, it wasn't too awful. Although, I couldn't really tell what Bex was doing since she wouldn't actually let me see.

"I have to be finished!" She said when I complained. I sighed but let her continue. She was having fun anyway. First, she made me put on the clothes. Then she did my makeup. Last was my hair. The moment I saw her approaching me with a curling iron, I shook my head.

"You are not curling my hair."

"Yes I am."

"No!" I objected.

"Caaaamie??? Pleeeaaasse????" She begged, giving me the puppy dog stare. Who knew Bex could be so good at that? Usually she'd just put me in a headlock or something. Which I would _so_ be able to fight my way out of…(maybe). So I let her curl my hair.

"Almost done." She said, pulling two small sections of my hair back and pinning them on the back of my head. "Stand up." I did, and she looked me up and down before saying, "Finished! You may now look in the mirror and survey my amazing work!"

I turned. _Who is that?_ I wondered, looking in the mirror. Because they girl I saw _definitely _couldn't be me. She was wearing a soft white sweater and a white skirt. The skirt went to an inch or so above her knees. Her face looked natural and sweet, she was wearing makeup, but it definitely wasn't obvious. Her skin seemed to glow, her lips were pink and soft looking, and her eyes shone. Her hair fell in loose curls around her face and past her shoulders. She was so…pretty. There was no way that girl in the mirror could be me!

"How'd I do?" Asked Bex, coming to stand behind me. I knew it had to be me, then. I still couldn't believe it, but it was. Bex smiled at me. "I know, amazing, right?"

I nodded. "The question is not_ how_ did you do. It's _what_ did you do?" I said. She laughed.

"Time to go downstairs!" She sang out.

"You aren't seriously going to make me go in front of people like this, are you?" I asked her.

"You didn't think I was going to make you look all amazing to just sit up here did you?" She teased. I looked at her nervously, and her face softened. "Don't worry, Cammie. You look _amazing!_"

"I don't feel like…me, I guess." I said, shrugging.

"That's the point." She said simply. "You aren't in disguise, yet you aren't you, either. The kidnappers will be looking for someone who blends in, someone most people won't look twice at. Neither of which applies to you at the moment."

"So is this my cover?" I asked. "A cool, confident, pretty, stands-out-in-a-crowd girl?" She nodded.

"Pretty much. Now let's go see if everyone approves." So we headed downstairs. Me- nervous, twiddling my thumbs. Bex- cool and confident as always. Pretty much being the person that I was apparently supposed to be. Who, I realized then, I didn't really know _how_ to be. Not when I was _me_ anyway. Put me in a wig, give me a comms unit and a mission objective, make me someone other than Cammie Morgan, and I do it no problem. But stay as Cammie, and purposely stand out? That's hard. But for now, at least, I didn't have to put on a show.

We turned the corner to the stairs which led down to the front hall. Of course, everyone was standing there, waiting. My eyes instantly honed in on Zach, who was standing in perfect view of both staircases, naturally. Which meant there was no way I could get down there without him seeing me.

I halted, and Bex looked at me, obviously wondering why the heck I was stopping in the middle of the hall. "Cammie…?" She asked. She followed my gaze. When she saw I was looking at Zach, she laughed. Very supportive, isn't she? "You aren't seriously worried about what he'll think, are you?" She asked, pouting. "You don't think I did a good job?"

"Oh, no! It's not that… it's just…" She raised an eyebrow. "It's complicated, okay?" She gave me a small smile.

"I'm not entirely sure what's going on with you two right now, but whatever it is, I'm sure it can wait." She said. I nodded. "And, you know Cammie, if you ever need someone to talk to…well, lets just say we don't want you to keep stuff from us. Me, Liz, and Macey I mean."

"Yah, of course, Bex. Why would you think I'm hiding anything from you guys?" I couldn't help but ask. She shrugged.

"You just seem a lot more…reserved than you used to be. Quieter, too. I know a lot has happened, but…we just want you to know we're here for you, literally and figuratively speaking."

I gave her a reassuring smile. "I know. Don't worry about me, okay? Tell them not to, too. I'm fine. I promise. Now, I believe it's time for us to make our grand entrance."

For Bex looked awesome, too. She was wearing a loose black and gold top, with black skinny jeans. She had on gold bangles and a gold necklace. Her shoes were black, gold, and white. Her hair was in a messy bun, with a few pieces left down to frame her face, which was done up with makeup to look natural, like mine. She looked like I was assuming I was supposed to look…mostly like a rich girl I guess. The type of girl who _belonged_ on a private jet.

Okay, so back to the grand entrance. What pretty much happened was Bex gave me a bright smile, turned and jogged lightly down the stairs, yelling back at me, "Hurry up, Cammie!!"

Well. No chance of me just casually walking down the stairs now. I walked hesitantly down the left staircase, keeping my eyes trained firmly on the steps. I heard a frustrated sigh and saw Bex bound determinedly up the staircase to me.

"C'mon, slowpoke!" She said, grabbing my arm and dragging me downstairs. Mrs. Baxter gave me a sympathetic smile.

"How are you feeling, Cammie?" She asked.

"Much better, thank you." I replied, keeping my eyes firmly away from Zach.

"Good, good." She said. "We don't have to leave for the airport for another hour, so why don't you kids go get something to eat then head outside?" She said.

Bex nodded. "Okay! C'mon Cammie, Zach." And with that, she led us to the kitchen.

Bex tried her hardest to make small talk as we ate. Zach and I complied…barely. So most of the meal was eaten in silence before we headed outside.

When we got out there, I stared around in wonder. Everything was white. I had been so distracted, I hadn't even noticed the snow. "It's beautiful." I whispered. Bex and Zach exchanged smiles.

We all ran out into the expanse of white. We ran around, playing and laughing. We even had a snowball fight. Cook called us in to grab a quick cup of hot cocoa before leaving. Bex made me change my shoes and coat, I exchanged snow boots for soft, white ones, and my parka for a stylish, (white of course) jacket. Somebody handed me my carry on, and we (Me, Bex, her parent's, and Zach) piled into the limo to go to the airport.

**I'll leave it at that. I don't know when, but sometime soon i'll put up the link to Cammie's clothes on my page**

**The clothes aren't pure white, they're more of an off-white, btw.**

**I'll try to update ASAP.... reviews would help :)**

**Bleh…headache…**

**Please review!! :P **


	12. Chapter 12

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**This-Is-Just-a-Dream****: glad you liked it : ) it was sort of fillerish, but you can't really have all the action without stuff in between! :P**

**ChameleonXDuchess: I'm sorry if there isn't a lot of action-y stuff for a while. The actual books aren't like that after all, and I'm tying to keep as close to them as possible. **

**KinsleyKerr: Glad you like it!**

**I'mFloatingOnCloudNine: Thank you for letting me know about my links!**

**.geek12: haha I can't really tell you, but Hunter will probably be somewhere in the next few chapters. Another kidnapping attempt wont happen for a while though. I don't have anything too devious planned at the moment but, who knows? **

**The True Mrs. Edward Cullen: Well in this chap they are on that plane…alone :P but nothing much happens. I promise there will be loads of Zammie in the next chap tho : )**

**BookLoverForever: yay! I'm glad you chose to read mine : ) I wished for more Zach too…sigh…but that's what fanfic is for :D haha don't forget Hunter quite yet, I'm not through with him!  
**

**Karli: You're review made me literally laugh out loud :D do you eat chocolate ice cream every time you read/review to my story? Cuz it seems like it XD Liars are bad :P haha if you hadn't said that you burped I don't think anyone would actually know. Lol, you remind me sooo much of me and my friends 3 Thanks for reviewing! **

**Ps: maybe….are you?**

**4evertheSICKESTkid: shoot! I just missed updating on your birthday by exactly… 10 minutes! (I literally watched the clock for that XD) soo glad it's the first you read on your bday 3 oh, and HAPPY (belated by 10 min) BIRTHDAY!!!**

Bex fussed over my appearance the whole way to the airport. I didn't get why; the snowball fight didn't really mess up my hair (we agreed to not throw the snowballs at each others heads).

Zach and I didn't talk much at all. It was mostly Mr. and Mrs. Baxter talking, really. Letting me know that I was to stay with Zach at all times, blah, blah, blah.

"It's just going to be you two on the plane. No pilot required, the plane will be autopilot, although we will also be monitoring your flight from a control panel in the airport, just in case anything goes wrong." Zach and I nodded, understanding. The less people involved in this, the better.

We arrived at the airport quite fast, too fast for me. I didn't really want to leave. This _was_ supposed to be my vacation, after all. But what can you do?

Agents in a car that was following our limo took Zach and my luggage. Our group headed into the airport. Security was fast, and we reached the terminal fairly quick. As we walked, I noticed plenty of people- boys and girls alike- staring. I understood the guys…but the girls? Then I remembered Zach. I guess I was so busy being determined not to look at him that I didn't really pay attention to what he looked like. And boy did he look _good._

His outfit was simple, but classy. He was wearing dark wash jeans, a plain, white, button-up shirt, and he was holding a soft, brown jacket in his hand. Heck, he didn't look good. He looked _hot. _

I wondered if he noticed that everyone was staring, because he suddenly drew back next to me. I figured it was just for safety purposes, but then he casually slung his arm around my shoulders, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. I saw him give a group of guys around our age the evil eye before he turned his head and whispered in my ear.

"Still have my jacket, Gallagher Girl?"

"Why, do you want it back?"

He raised an eyebrow. "I didn't say that, now did I? I was just asking."

I shrugged. "Yeah, I have it." He seemed strangely satisfied.

"Good…You look nice, you know."

The comment came so out of nowhere that I didn't know what to say, I just stared at him in shock. All he did was smirk at me… of course.

He then removed his arm and started to talk to Mr. Baxter, out of my range of hearing. By then we had reached the doors leading out to the jet, and it was time to say goodbye. I gave Mrs. Baxter a hug.

"Thank you, for everything." I told her.

"Of course, dear. You're always welcome. Next time we'll make your visit longer, I promise."

Mr. Baxter and Zach returned. _I wonder what they were talking about? _I said my goodbyes to Mr. Baxter, then turned to Bex.

"See you at school?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yeah." Then I couldn't hold it back. We hugged each other tight, and I felt one tear fall down my cheek.

"Don't worry, Cammie. It's gonna be okay. I promise."

I pulled back and gave her a smile, because, although the spy in me knew there was absolutely no way for her to keep her promise, the girl in me wanted to believe that she could more than anything, and appreciated it. We said our final goodbyes, and agents came and escorted us to the jet. At the top step, I turned and looked back at my best friend. She was waving. I waved back, too, for a moment, before Zach took my hand and said, "C'mon Gallagher Girl, time to go." I gave one final wave before the door closed and we turned to survey the place we would be staying for the next 24 hours or so. (**Yes I know it isn't really that long, but I'm gonna make it that way so there :P)**

It was then that I realized I was going to be spending the next 24 hours with Zach. Just us. Alone. On a plane. Which was really nice by the way. There were two seats that were similar to normal airplane seats near the front of the plane, only bigger and nicer, with a window next to the one by the wall. Nearer to the back was a nice couch with a TV on the wall across from it. Behind the couch were two regular chairs next to a large window. In the back there was a smallish fridge, and a few cabinets and drawers. There was even a small bookcase (with a cover over it, of course, so the books wouldn't fall out). Right across the entrance to the plane was a door leading to the bathroom, there was also another door that led to a small closet, which we were told contained our luggage if we wanted anything. To the left of the entrance was the cockpit.

Zach was also inspecting the plane's interior. "Nice." He said simply, before walking over to the (semi) normal airplane seats. "Do you want the window seat?" He asked casually, as if this wasn't the strangest thing ever.

I hesitated before saying, "Window..?" It came out as more of a question. "I mean…if you don't want it." _Since when do I ask him permission…?_

He raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, you can have it. I don't mind." He said, sitting in the aisle seat.

I walked over and sat in mine, stowing my carry-on in the space under the seat. Only a moment after we both strapped ourselves in, the plane's engine started up. We taxied down the runway and took off soon after. I was glad we got into the air so fast. Usually it takes normal airplanes _forever _just to get into the air. (I understand the whole safety thing, but it's still annoying).

After we reached 10,000 feet, an automatic voice came over the speaker system saying we were allowed to do as we pleased. Zach and I were on our feet almost instantly, checking out the cabinets, drawers, fridge, and just about everywhere else where things could be stored/hidden. The cabinets were filled with snacks and plates, bowls, ets (all plastic), as were the drawers. The mini fridge was stocked with more drinks and snacks. The closet, besides our luggage, also contained parachutes, and inflatable life raft, life jackets, and a survival kit. There was also a compartment under the TV filled with plenty of movies.

While I was changing into more comfortable clothes (aka the red shirt and jeans I wanted to wear this morning), I heard the sound of the TV being turned on. Zach flipped through channels until he got to Bones. I walked over and sat on the opposite end of the couch from him.

"You like Bones, too?" I asked.

"Yeah." He replied. "It's a good show."

I nodded, and the first two hours of our plane ride passed in comfortable silence, only broken by either of us commenting on something going on in the show, and Zach grabbing himself a coke and me strawberry sparkling water. **(my favorite XD)**

After the second episode, we got bored and began to flip through channels.

"Want to watch one of the movies?" He asked me. I shrugged.

"Sure." We decided on Mr. and Mrs. Smith. About ten minutes into the movie, though, I began to get bored. It wasn't like I hadn't seen this movie before. I was pretty tired, considering my sleep schedule was all out of whack, and I ended up drifting off around a half hour into the movie, at around 10:45 p.m. We still had 21 hours and 15 minutes of plane ride left.

I woke up exactly 7 hours and 15 minutes later at 6:00 a.m.,(**11 hours left!)**, to Zach shaking my shoulder. "Cammie, wake up!" He said right into my ear. I groaned.

"What?"

"You have to see something." He then proceeded to drag me by the hand over to the big window with the two chairs.

What I saw took my breath away.

**Woo 11:55 p.m. and I JUST finished this lovely chapter. :D I wonder what Cammie saw? Well… **_**I**_** don't actually, but I'm sure **_**you**_** all do. SO if I receive some lovely reviews quickly, you might get to know faster :P REVIEW!! :D**

**:{) mustache man says hello. And now goodbye.**


	13. Chapter 13

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**I got no talent: YOU ARE AMAZING!!! Are you wondering why? Becuuuaasse you are my 100****th**** reviewer!! So yes you pown the world. Haha but it's Cammie, she's straaange :P Nope, no city, you'll see what she saw. And it's morning, btw. My timing in the story is a little weird. ILY!!!!!**

**Ashyka0o0o0Gallagher: Glad you like it! :D thanks for reviewing!**

**ChameleonxBookworm: I hope you like what she needs to see, although she doesn't really **_**need **_**to see it, I guess. Well you'll see. Yes, Solomon's role will be important. Just not right now. Once they're back in America, though, he'll be in it a lot more. **

**IceCreamWuver: haha cliffies are fuuun though, they get people to review : ) Doesn't everybody love Zammie? The thing is, I can't use a ton of it in every chapter, or else it'll get boring. There will be more, but I'm spreading it out a bit. **

**This-Is-Just-a-Dream: Eventually I think I'll let you all know what Mr. Baxter told Zach. Eventually…. :P **

**Bubbly131: YOU ARE AWESOME!! Wanna know why? Cuz you saw mustache man!! And said something about him! You rock : )**

**4evertheSICKESTkid: yupp, 10 stupid minutes :P ohh well, hope you had an awesome bday! **

**BookLoverForever: Yupp 24 hours 3 There is some Zammie in this chappy, hope you like it :P although it isn't much, it's still pretty big. **

**Lindsayxkate: they are going back to America. Sorry if you were confused!!**

**Okay, I'm sorry if people were expecting some amazingly awesome thing out of the window, like another kidnap attempt or something. But it isn't that, so I hope nobody's disappointed! :P hope you like it anyways**

**Chapter 13: The almost- … well that would be telling :P**

I stared in absolute awe at the sight in front of me. We were flying over the ocean (naturally), and the sun was just starting to rise. Now, I had seen plenty of sunrises in my time, but none of them could possibly match this one. The cloudless sky was streaked with shades of pink, yellow, and orange. The sun itself was just peeking over the horizon, bright and beautiful. The colors reflected off the water, which was a bright aqua color. All together it was one of the most amazing things I had ever seen.

_Zach's POV_

I watched as a beautiful smile lit up Cammie's face. I knew she would like it. Still, I wasn't watching the sunrise, even though it was pretty awesome. I was watching her. The glow of the sun reflected off her face, making it look even prettier, if possible. She was calm and relaxed, an expression I had only seen on her when she was sleeping so far. **(Creeper! :P) **

_Cammie POV_

I turned to Zach, only to see him watching me. His eyes had this really intense look in them, and I felt the words I was about to say die on my lips. We stared at each other for what seemed like forever, but it couldn't have been more than a few moments. He took one step forward, then another. I felt like my feet were glued to the floor, I couldn't move. Another step, and he was about as close as he could get. He began to lean in, and—

New Divide by Linken Park cut through the silence. Yup, you guessed it, a cell phone rang. But I knew it wasn't mine…I didn't have that ring tone.

Zach groaned and pulled away. I stayed frozen to the spot as he walked away and answered his phone.

"Hello? Yeah. Well, yes, this isn't the best time. No…"

I tuned out his conversation as I sat back down on the couch. _What just…almost…happened? _I asked myself. _What was he going to do? Was he going to _kiss_ me??? _It's times like these when I really wish Macey was here.

"Look, I've got to go, okay Grant? Why don't you call Bex or something. Exactly. Bye."

He hung up. "I don't think he has her number." I said, not looking at him.

"Exactly. But he'll look for it. It'll keep him distracted. For a while anyway."

I raised an eyebrow. "He won't find it."

"I figured as much."

An awkward silence followed. _I wish I could talk to Bex… she'd be happy that Grant wants to talk to her, anyway. _Zach stayed where he was on the other side of the room. My internal clock told me it was 7:00. 13 more hours. Oh the joy.

I grabbed a blanket from the other end of the couch, turned on the TV to CSI, and curled up at my end of the couch, the end farthest away from Zach. I tried to make myself believe that I didn't care about what had just…well what had almost just happened.

_Zach's POV_

I watched the back of Cammie's head as she curled up on the couch to watch CSI. She obviously didn't really want to talk to me. What had I done wrong? It wasn't my fault that Grant called at the exact moment I was about to…well yeah.

_Hmm…I'm hungry. _

_Cammie's POV_

We didn't talk for about five minutes when he asked me, "Hey, do you want a poptart?"

"Sure."

"What kind?"

"Strawberry, if there is any."

"Okay."

I heard him rummaging through the cabinets.

"Heads up."

I caught the poptart with ease, opened it, and began eating. I heard him sit on the other end of the couch with his, too. Neither of us said anything for the longest time.

My cell vibrated, signaling that I had a text. It was from Bex.

B: How r things on the plane? Has he made a move yet?? :P

I quickly typed out a reply.

C: Noooo wat makes u think he's going 2?

B: Cuz he likes u! And the 2 of u r alone…on a plane…ALONE!!

C: Well nothing's gonna happen

B: u wuld tell me if something did?

C: of course! Gtg, I'll ttyl, k? Bye!

B: TELL ME!! Bye : )

I snapped my phone shut and stared at the TV, not really taking anything in. I wondered if Zach was actually going to talk to me, or if we were just going to sit in silence the rest of the plane ride.

Truthfully, I wasn't entirely sure if I wanted to talk to him at all. He constantly confused me, what with kissing me, ignoring me, saving me, getting all pissy, trying to protect me, almost kissing me again…the list goes on (and not necessarily in that order). Did I really want to be in a relationship with this guy? Well, I knew the answer to that one before I asked it: of course I do. But the real question here is…

Does he want to be with me?

**And I am ending it there because I feel like it. SO HA! Not really… I feel raaaandom, do you all feel random? Well I do. Obviously. Hmm…I want an ice cream cone. Or Goldenspoon. Mmmm Goldenspoon. : )**

**PRESS THE BUTTON!!!!... 3**


	14. Chapter 14

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**JanahB.: Yes, Hunter will be in the story. He will make an appearance (I'm just not sure when). Haha do you want him to?**

**I got no talent: hahaha I had a feeling someone would dislike Grant intensely for that. Gods, graves, and scholars definitely **_**sounds **_**boring. Not like my type of book anyway… good luck with your summer reading!**

**Bubbly131: :{) here he is again! BONES IS SO AMAZING EVERYONE IN THE WHOLE WORLD SHOULD WATCH IT!! 333 ….okay now that **_**that's**_** out of my system**

**CSI is good… I used to watch it a lot but not so much anymore. Like you said, without Sara, its not that great. **

**Haha Gant isn't very bright is he? :P**

**The True Mrs. Edward Cullen: SPOILER: something will happen on the plane : ) I know it was short, sorry about that. **

**BookLoverForever: Yes I was feeling quite random when I wrote that…but then again Zach is a guy, not a normal one I know, but he must have guyish thoughts. There shall be more Zammie, promise :D**

**Dares to dream: Bones is amazing : ) **

**I'm glad you liked the descriptions, and I guess I won't do those side notes anymore…**

**I know the chapter was kind of choppy because of the POV switches, but as the author, I felt the need to have it. Don't ask me why :P after all, you did say I'm the one in control here :P**

**Haha I'm glad you like the Zammie : ) I'm trying not to cram too much in there at once, you know?**

**Karli: OMG WHO ARE YOU??? Jkjk :P **

**Woo! Drumroll!!! : ) wooow I'm never even sure how to reply to your reviews… its so complicated… MY BRAIN HURTS! AHH!!! **

**NO YOU CAN'T DIE! You're my favorite reviewer : ( (DON'T TELLTHE OTHERS!) **

**Haha it is kind of boring posting all that usual stuff, although I do like it when people mention specific things from the story. But that's why you're my favorite reviewer : ) 'cuz you aren't boring :P hahaha I like your random array of letters. And numbers. Even though there are only two…#'s I mean. Haha BYEBYE!!!**

Hours passed, we ate lunch, then dinner, and still we hardly spoke. The only times we actually did say anything to each other was when we absolutely had to, it seemed.

It was 6:33 and we were watching Bones again, still on opposite ends of the couch. My phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Cammie, it's Macey."

"Oh, hey Macey. What's up?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to be on a plane…_ALONE…._with Zach… for _twenty-four hours?"_

"Um…I don't know. You didn't ask? It's not like we talked."

"SO!?! I had to hear it from Bex! Like, two minutes ago! When you only have an hour and a half left of that twenty-four hour plane ride!"

I glanced over at Zach after she said this, to find that he was looking at me. When our eyes met he raised an eyebrow. I shrugged and focused back on my conversation with Macey.

"I don't get why it's such a huge deal, Mace."

"It isn't. Well, it could be. But I don't know yet because you haven't told me anything!"

"Well what is it that you want to know?"

"Has he kissed you? Or at least explained what he was doing in London? At Bex's house? Or at least anything about what happened on my Dad's campaign trail?"

"NO! God Macey of all the things you could've asked… no _that _didn't happen. Neither did any of the other things either. We've hardly talked actually."

"Well then I'm going to say goodbye to you now so you _can _talk; you better find out about this stuff!"

"Macey, no! What if I don't want to know? What if I'd rather just stay in the dark?"

She scoffed. "As if _that_ would ever happen. I know you're dying to know what's going on. I'm surprised you haven't done all you can to find out."

"I'm sure this is all supposed to be told to me on more of a need-to-know basis."

"Since when have you ever followed the rules?" That much was true. "Besides, you do need to know this. At least if they want you to keep your sanity."

"More like _your _sanity. I could care less."

"Don't forget Bexs' and Lizs', too. And I highly doubt that."

"I'm not going to ask."

"Suit yourself. I really do got to go now, though, Cammie. Call me as soon as you can, okay?"

"Alright, bye Macey."

"Bye Cams." And we hung up.

"Soo…." Zach drew out the word. "What exactly is it that you want to know?"

"I don't appreciate you listening in on my conversations."

He raised an eyebrow at me…again. Then he pointed at himself and said simply, "Spy."

I rolled my eyes. "You really need to get a new thing. That one's gotten old. And annoying."

He smirked. "So what do you want to ask me?"

"Nothing."

"That's not true. Even if I hadn't been listening-"

"Eavesdropping." I interrupted.

He shrugged. "Whatever floats your boat. Even if I hadn't been _eavesdropping _I know you have questions for me."

"Doesn't matter."

"Why not?"

"Because you won't answer them."

"Try me. Hey, I have an idea. For every question I answer honestly, you have to answer one, too. And vice versa."

"And if one of us doesn't want to answer a question?" I asked.

"Then it gives the other person a freebie. They can ask any question they want and the other person has to answer that one."

"Okaaay…" I thought for a moment. What did I want to know exactly? "Why were you so…distant on the campaign trail?"

"I was pissed." He said simply.

"Why?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Why do you think?"

Well of course I knew _why_ he was mad. Or I thought I did, anyway. I just wanted to hear it from him. "What I think doesn't really matter. The truth matters."

He sighed. "I was distant because I was hoping it would keep you away from the campaign. As in, no more sneaking out to see if Macey is safe and all that."

"Okay, your turn." I said simply. That had been the answer I was expecting, so I wasn't surprised or anything. Although, I was a little touched. _He wanted to keep me safe. _Of course, he hadn't actually said that, but I was plenty capable of reading between the lines (or at least I thought so).

"Okay." He said, not seeming at all surprised at my own lack of surprise.

"Well…?" I said, wondering what he was going to ask. He thought for a moment.

"Do you love me?"

**Muwahahaha! And I shall end it there 3 I know a lot of you want me to just get them off the dang plane already. And I will…like next chapter. Or the very beginning of the one after that I think. **

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in, like, forever. I've been pretty busy lately, and it's my birthday on the 6****th**** (Thursday) and I've been planning a party, and bouncing around from my moms, to my dads (where I cant write). The party is on Friday, then I leave for Oregon (where I also won't be able to write) Saturday morning. :/ so I am going to try to manage another update before Saturday, but unless I work my a$$ off… and I still have to clean around the house (which I definitely will **_**not**_** be doing on Thursday)… so, yeah, I'm pretty busy. But I shall try very hard because I love you all sooo much 3 **

**Sooo… If you all want me to update before I leave (it is going to be a weekish long trip btw) then I better get TONS of reviews! So press the button : ) (as If you all didn't know that already). :P**

**PAAARRRTTTAAYYY!!! 333 :P**


	15. Chapter 15

**I am so sorry it took me so long to update, but here it is :) **

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**The True Mrs. Goode-Cullen: Sorry it took me so long :/ but here is the answer to my lovely cliffie :)**

**JanahB.: Weeell look over previous chapters, especially when Cammie is almost kidnapped. You might find out something about Hunter. **

**Kitasky123: it's almost too good to be true, huh? :P**

**Missy396: Thank you!!  
**

**ILOVECHOCOLATEICECREAMHAHA: I am so sorry that it took me so long that I used your whole name XD. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE HAPPY BIRTHDAY! There's a universe of frogs?? Haha how could you not be my favorite reviewer? PLEASE DON'T BE DEAD!! I think we'd die if we lived on Neptune XD. Ahh I feel terrible that it took me so long… but thanks for you review :)**

**Bubbly131: Haha. READ THIS CHAPTER… and you might just get what you want :)**

**BookLoverForever: Thanks for the 'no pressure' thing. I know it took me forever to update, but here it is :) Cliffies are fun 3**

**Aridnie: haha, is it really the most annoying cliffy in the whole world? I'm sure there have been worse. **

**ChameleonXDuchess: sorry I didn't update :( but I am now! Be happy :)**

**Goldeneyedfnpire: I left it there for weeks…. Sorry!**

**20love2read: don't die! You need to see what happens next :P**

**Monica Woodfairy: don't worry, I'm not really a 'down and dirty' sort of writer. :P thanks so much, glad you like it 3**

_Chapter 15: the kiss?_

I froze. Did he just say what I think he said? Do I _love _him? There's no way he actually said _that, _is there? I must have heard wrong (although considering the fact that I am I spy who is trained to notice things, that theory seems unlikely). "Wh- what did you say?"

"Do you love me?" There is no way I heard wrong this time. His face is completely serious, too.

"You can't be serious! What kind of question is that?"

"Why can't I be serious? It's a perfectly reasonable question."

I scoffed. "More like perfectly unreasonable. Why would you ask that?"

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Why are you protesting so much? Do you have something to hide?"

My eyes narrowed. "No."

"Then answer the question."

I felt my face flush. We pretty much stared each other down while I refused to say anything. Suddenly, his completely serious face transformed into a smirk. "Say something Gallagher Girl."

"I…I-" I wasn't sure what to say really. His smirk grew bigger, then he suddenly started laughing. "Zach?" I looked at him, confusion probably evident on my face.

He was still laughing. "I can't believe you actually took me seriously!"\

I was still confused. "What?"

He managed to calm himself down…somewhat. "You thought I was serious, didn't you?"

"Well, yeah… weren't you?"

He smiled. Not a smirk, no, an actual smile. "I was just kidding, Cammie. You should have seen the look on your face."

I was mortified. "What kind of joke is that?" I snapped at him. He just smirked again.

"The funny kind."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. You have officially gotten your question privileges taken away for this round, it's my turn."

He gave me a puppy-dog face then. "But Cammie! You never answered my question!"

"It was a joke, Zach!"

"I won't answer yours until you answer mine."

I sighed and rolled my eyes again. "Fine. Yes Zach I love you soooo much." I'm being sarcastic, of course. And he knows it.

"It hurts me that you're being sarcastic to my completely serious question." He said.

"Yeah, I can tell. This just breaks your heart. Because your question was soo serious." I retorted. "My turn."

He sighed. "Fine."

"Thank you. Now what should I ask…and that doesn't count as my question!" I said quickly when I saw his mouth open to say something. It would be just like him to say that asking what I should ask counts as asking a question. Then I had an idea. Payback time.

I leaned close to him so our faces were inches apart. His eyes widened. "Cammie, what are you-"

"My turn to ask a question, remember? And I've thought of one." I said. He nodded.

"Go on."

"What would you do, if I kissed you right now?" After all, he'd always kissed me, right? Never once had I initiated a kiss between the two of us. And now I was starting to realize something: I need to stop being afraid. Afraid of loving, afraid of taking risks, that sort of thing. Life is short, that's what almost being kidnapped tells me. And kissing Zach is a _huge _risk. But it's what I want to do. So I did.

Yupp, you heard (read?) right; I kissed Zach. He didn't kiss me. _I _kissed _him. _Muwahahaha!!!… **(:P) **I didn't give him time to reply or anything, I just did it. Without even thinking, really. I mean, I didn't ask the question just to provide an opening to kiss him; I wasn't going to kiss him initially, it just…happened.

**(I'm sorry if that last bit made little to no sense :P)**

At first, he seemed too surprised to do anything. I suppose my amazing kissing abilities must have rendered him helpless to respond (ha! right). Anyway, for a moment he just let me kiss him. But then, his arms were around my waist, and we were _kissing. _I snaked my arms around his neck, and he deepened the kiss even further. And he really was a great kisser.

We finally pulled apart after what couldn't have been much more than a few seconds, but felt like waaay longer. We stared at each other for a moment, and for once he really didn't seem to know what to say. So I said something.

"So… what now?"

He looked at me for a long moment. "I don't know."

We were mostly quiet after that, both lost in our own thoughts. Our last few hours on the plane passed in comfortable silence; we seemed to agree that we shouldn't talk anymore without actually saying it aloud. Which is really strange when you think about it… but whatever.

We had a smooth landing into Richmond International Airport. An automated voice over the speaker system told us to wait in our seats for agents to escort us out of the plane, instead of getting off right away. I guess they aren't taking any chances.

It had been a few minutes since the plane had finished taxiing to a stop. By then, Zach and I had gotten our luggage and set it by the door, and were more or less presentable. A wave of tiredness washed over my while we were waiting, though, so I sat back down. You wouldn't think a plane ride where you did nothing the whole time would be so tiring…

"Tired?" My head snapped up at the sound of Zach's voice. He was leaning against the wall of the plane watching me with a look in his eyes that I couldn't read.

"A little bit." I said with a shrug. "Which is sort of weird, considering we haven't been doing anything for the past 24 hours. I mean we have, but we've been on plane, so it seems silly to be tired when we've just been sitting around watching T.V. and… and yeah." Oh crap, now I'm rambling.

"You've been under a lot of stress," he said simply, coming to sit next to me on the couch. "It's okay if it's getting to you."

"It isn't getting to me!" I exclaimed. I wasn't entirely sure if that is what's bothering me, but I can't let him know that. "It's just, you know, jet lag, with the time change and everything, and-"

"Cammie." He interrupted my rambling. I can't say I blame him.

"What?"

"Shut up." And then he kissed me. Well. I certainly wasn't expecting that. And I don't think either of us were really expecting to be interrupted either. But, of course, we were.

"- don't think that's possible." The sound of my mother's voice, yes _my mother's _voice, had us jumping to opposite ends of the couch. I felt my cheeks turn bright pink. I glanced over at Zach, who naturally looked perfectly composed. Of course.

My mom paused when she stepped through the door, looking between Zach and me, but only for a moment. Her eyes focused on me, and I did my best to act like I hadn't just been kissing the boy sitting across the couch from me. "Hi mom." I said, giving her a small smile.

"Cammie." She said with a smile. I jumped up and wrapped my arms around her in the biggest hug I had probably ever given her. She held me tight. Neither of us said anything for a while, then we pulled apart.

"Hi Mr. Solomon." I said when I saw him. He smiled.

"You okay?" He asked me. I might seem like a strange question, but I understood what he meant.

"Yeah." I said, nodding.

Everything happened really fast after that. All our luggage was loaded into a normal-looking black truck, and we left the private hanger, Solomon driving, my mom in the passenger seat, and Zach and me in the back seat.

"Where are we going?" I asked. I didn't think we'd spend Christmas at Gallagher, but I doubted my grandparents house was secure enough to go to.

"You'll see." My mom said. I wasn't surprised that they wouldn't tell me. I sighed and pulled a book out of my bag, which was in the middle seat between Zach and me along with his backpack. Curling up against the window, I settled in for what I was sure would be a long ride.

**I AM SO SORRY!! I know it took me FOREVER to update, and I apologize over, and over, and over, and over a million times over for it! I had a very bad case of writer's block!! **

**READ THIS NEXT PART!!!**

**Which reminds me, I'd like to have a sort-of co-writer for this story. Like, I'd write it, but someone to help me with ideas on what should happen next and all of that. Please PM me with an idea if you're interested. (I already know where I'm having them go, so nothing about that please.) I'll choose the person with the idea that I like best to be my (sort of) co-writer. **

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	16. COWRITER

**okay everybody, I have officially chosen my new co-writer. Drum roll please! Okay, not really. Anyway, congratulations to: **

**Sweet'n'lethal !!!!!!**

**Congrats :)**

**BUT....**

**thank you so much to:**

**PuddingFanatic**

**Kitasky123**

**The True Mrs. Goode-Cullen**

**and Lily-whitePrincess**

**for offering!! I really appreciate it, and I'm sorry I couldn't choose all of you! Thanks :)**

**The next update will be here soon, I promise!! 33**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, here it is (finally)!! Just in case some of you don't know for some reason, I just started school today, so please don't be mad that I'm not going to be updating as often as I used to. I'll try for once every week, anyway.**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**twilight113: Well she didn't answer the question because he wasn't technically asking it. And since he let her know it was a joke before she actually thought up the answer... :) see?**

**ChameleonXDuchess: Well you'll see if you right, won't you?**

**truegallaghergirl: well, in my story i'm not planning on Zach having any other girlfriends, remember he does go to an all boy school. So it would be pretty difficult. (I know Cammie did, but Blackthorne is supposed to be in the middle of nowhere, off the radar, that sort of thing). As far as Hunter coming back...well you'll see :)**

**Phoenixtears31: haha thanks :) I'm glad you like it!  
**

**I'mFloatingOnCloudNine: well, she did, didn't she? Should I have made her get more mad? Oh, well, she's good at hiding her emotions, remember? **

**Karli: haha here's another update for ya :) I'm sorry you fell off your bike though :( and that this update took so long! Hmm... who doesn't find chocolate ice cream, or any ice cream for that matter, distracting? Well, besides the random gross flavors. Haha nowihavetogobecauseineedtotypeanotherreplyandmybrotherisbeingaHUGEJERKsobye!!!!**

**sweet'n'lethal: hi my new co-writer :) Haha shame on you for staying up till 1:18 in the morning! But I take it back 'cuz you read my story :D haha and now its 1:24 in the morning XD haha thanks for reviewing!**

**Lily-whitePrincess: okay...I'm glad you love it so much, but i have to know: WHAT THE HECK MADE YOU THINK THAT I'M A GUY!?! I am a girl...I can't think of a guy who would have the nickname sugarcube...it would be very odd if i were one...and so on. **

**As to the other parts of your review, go ahead and take any tips you want. Feel free to PM me, even, if there's anything you want to ask :) thanks!**

_Chapter 16: Texting and Other Awkward Situations..._

Pros and Cons to being In a car with three other highly trained spies heading to an unknown destination:

**Pro:** You know you're safe from the group of Gallagher Girl haters that are after you.

**Con:** you still don't know why said group is after you.

**Pro: **one of those spies happens to be a guy who you really, really, really like is going to said unknown destination with you.

**Con: **Your mother and your CoveOps teacher are with you, too. Which isn't _bad, _it's just…uncomfortable.

**Pro: **considering you and that boy just kissed and the mom and teacher aren't aware of it. As far as you know.

**Con: **but, considering they are highly trained operatives, they will likely find out soon. Or already know.

**Pro: **The boy likes you so it doesn't matter what they say because you and the boy are both spies and perfectly capable of seeing each other anyway.

**Con: **he does like you…right?

It was about and hour and a half later, and I'd finished my book and that Pro's and Con's list, and officially had nothing to do. Since it was dark outside (I had a book light so I could read), there wasn't much to see out there, and I didn't really feel like talking to the adults. I actually wanted to talk to Zach, but not with the adults sitting there listening in.

It was as if he read my mind, because a minute later I got a text.

Z: Hey

C: Hi…

I wasn't sure what to say. This was kind of weird, after all, texting when we were sitting right next to each other. But it was the only way to talk without the adults knowing what we're saying (at least at the moment). So that's what we did.

Z: This is kind of weird…

What, was this boy reading my mind?

C: yeah, that's what I was thinking.

Z: Yeah… sooo….

C: So?

Just then I got another text, this one from Bex. (**Cammie and Bex's convo will be in italics). **

_B: Hey, how was ur plane ride? **wink, wink** _

_C: Beeeex_

Z: So… idk.

Well this is awkward.

C: Not so smooth over text, r u?

_B: Haha, c'mooon! Something must have happened! _

_C: ….._

_B: Tell me!!_

Zach still hadn't replied, so I decided to say something else.

C: Googling a comeback, I see?

Z: No!

C: Haha

_C: There's nothing to tell!  
_

_B: There so is!! I know it! Spy's intuition. _

_C: I thought it was woman's intuition??_

_B: Both then!_

_C: ugh, I'll tell you next time I see you. _

_B: I can't wait for New Years then! )_

_C: Bleh. _

Zach had replied in the meantime, so I turned my attention back to him.

Z: Whatever

C: haha what's up?

Z: shouldn't you know? You're sitting right next to me.

C: doesn't mean I know what's going on inside your head.

Z: you care about what's going on inside my head? ;-)

Ugh. Thank God for Bex.

_B: So what's going on? Where r u now? Unless it's classified. _

_C: Idk. We r headed 2 an unknown destination. Zach's being annoying :/_

_B: YOU'RE STILL WITH ZACH??_

_C: Yeah, so?_

C: I am not talking 2 u anymore.

Z: aww Cams, c'mon!

C: goodbye…or whatever.

Z: (

I didn't reply to him after that. So much for talking.

_B: So!?! SO!?! _

_  
C: Umm… yeah?_

_B: Ugh. We'll talk later. I have to go, sorry :(_

_C: It's ok, bye Bex_

_B: bye Cam_

And so that ended my texting conversations. I leaned my head against the cold window and watched the world outside slip by, or as much of it as I could see anyway. Tired of doing nothing, and not really wanting to sleep, I pulled out another book and started to read again. I must have nodded off, because the next thing I knew, we were slowing down. My book and the light were no longer in my hands, and I was no longer leaning against the window. Instead, I was leaning against something warm, and something also seemed to be draped across my shoulder. I blinked the sleep from my eyes and looked up to see….

_Oh it's just Zach. _I smiled and snuggled closer, closing my eyes again. Then it hit me. _Wait…ZACH!?!_

My eyes shot open and I turned my head back up to look at him again. He seemed to be just waking up. His eyes met mine sleepily, then widened in shock as he realized the position we were in. I instantly pulled away, sliding out from under his arm and as far over to my side of the backseat as I could.

I glanced over to the front seat, making sure my mom and Mr. Solomon hadn't seen. Well, I couldn't control what they'd noticed when we were sleeping (and they must've noticed), but I had to preserve some shred of my dignity.

Luckily, neither of them seemed to have noticed Zach and I noticing our position. **(That came out weird XD ) **It was then that I realized the truck had pretty much come to a stop. I glanced outside the window, but it was too dark to see.

"Where are we?" Zach asked. I was surprised. I half expected him just to wait for me to ask, considering he liked to keep up his 'I know everything' act.

Solomon just smiled. "I'm sure Miss Morgan will be able to tell you once we get out of the car." I looked at him, feeling confused. Why would I know where we are? Well, I guess the only way to know would be to get out of the truck. So I did.

The moment I stepped outside, I felt a smile spread across my face. I instantly recognized the place I'd begun to think of as the only safe place in the world, even though I'd only been here twice. It was colder than the last two times I'd been here, _way _colder. As in snowing colder. I was _freezing_.

I found myself laughing. Really and truly laughing. In the middle of this mess, my mom had found the perfect place to spend Christmas.

Mr. Solomon's cabin.

**And now you all officially know where they are :D I already have tons of stuff to do, even though it's only my first day of High School (Nicole, I don't think we're in Middle School anymore!) (Dani is my best friend, btw) and with dance and everything, I have no clue how much time i'm going to have for writing. SO PLEASE bear with me and TRY to be patient! I love you all! **

**PS: reviewing will guilt me into putting off other important things to update faster!! XD**


	18. Chapter 18

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**Christoferdrewloverx3: She went in the third book. **

**Phoenixtears31: haha thank you :) **

**GoodGirlsGoBad: Hahaha dani's are amazing :) it is pretty random, but I like random :P Yeah, no sexy in this story XD I'll try not to make Zach really needy, I know he's not like that. You'll see how in the next two chapters. **

**Ally Mikayla: Haha, I know! This chapter isn't particularly interesting, but it's well enough as chapters go. The next one will be waay better :D **

**Crazykid2655: They won't be spending a ton of time at the cabin, really. After Christmas I think I'm going to have them all go back to Gallagher. I'm not planning on having anyone (well except for Zach of course) go to Blackthorne. There's gonna be a huge plot twist, in about two chapters or so. And of course no relationship involving **_**spies**_** is going to be completely smooth :P And I actually don't agree with Zach getting shot instead of Cammie. Yeah GGs are strong and noble, but that can't exactly defend against billets very well. Thanks for your review!**

**Where is karli?? ILOVECHOCOLATEICECREAMHAHA…I miss you! :-/**

_Chapter 17: Lakes, secret lofts, and locked doors. _

"I can't believe we're here!" I exclaimed, taking a deep breath. The air was fresh, crisp, and most of all, _cold. _It is the middle of the night in December after all.

"Where exactly is here?" Zach asked, looking around. I smile inwardly. For once he wasn't entirely on top of things.

"Oh, you don't know?" I asked. He glared at me and I gave him in innocent look.

"Cammie…" He said, his tone a warning. I laughed and grabbed his hand.

"C'mon." I said, leading him past Solomon's cabin and down a path to the dock.

"Aren't we going to-"

"Shh." I interrupted whatever he was about to say. Talking would ruin it. We walked to the very end of the dock and I pulled my shoes off and started to sit down, tugging him along with me. The moon reflected across the water and I was filled with a feeling of peace as we sat there with our feet dangling over the edge of the dock.

"Wow." Was all Zach seemed able to say. I was glad I could get him to be speechless.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I asked, turning my head to look at him. Our eyes met and I felt my eyes widen when I realized he had already been looking at me.

"Yeah." He started to lean in. My mind was racing. _Mom and Mr. Solomon are right up the hill! Yeah, there are a few trees hiding us, but not if they're in the house! And who knows what kind of security Mr. Solomon has?_ Our faces were centimeters apart when…

"Um…it's cold, isn't it?" I asked, jumping up. "Let's go inside! My mom and Mr. Solomon are probably waiting for us anyway." As I turned to put my shoes on I thought I saw a look of hurt cross his face. But that's impossible of course. "Oh, by the way, this is Mr. Solomon's cabin. This is where Macey came when she ran off and-"_…Oh God I'm babbling. _

Zach didn't say anything, he just stood up and slipped his shoes on, too. He grabbed my hand, which instantly shut me up, and started leading me back up to the cabin. I sighed to myself as we walked. _I am _such_ an idiot! But what if mom and Mr. Solomon saw? I'm sure they must suspect something, but…_ all of this ran through my head on our way up to the cabin.

By the time we reached the front porch Zach was no longer holding my hand. "This is Mr. Solomon's cabin." I told him as I opened the door and stepped inside. "It's pretty simple but really-" I froze in the doorway. It was so sudden that Zach bumped into me.

"Cammie, wh-" he stopped mid-sentence. Both of us took a moment to look around the room. It was the same simple cabin it had always been, but it was different then the last two times I'd been there.

**A/N: hey sorry if my description of the cabin is a little off, but I don't have the book with me**

There was a fire burning in the fireplace, which gave the room a warm glow. Hanging from the mantle were four stockings. On the mantle itself was a bit of greenery and some vanilla scented candles, which were lighted. The scent of baking cookies wafted out of the small kitchenette, and all around the room there were Christmas decorations. But the very best part had to be the tree. A real, genuine, 8-foot tall, pine tree. There were no decorations on it, but I noticed a big box sitting at the foot of the tree, which I assumed contained decorations for the tree.

"Wow." I said as I took everything in. My mom smiled from where she was sitting at the table with a mug between her hands.

"Like it, Cam?" She asked.

"It's amazing!" I exclaimed as Zach and I stepped all the way inside, shutting the door behind us. I felt a bit confused, though. At the back of the cabin, there were two doors. One led to the bathroom, I knew, and I was assuming the other one led to Mr. Solomon's room. There were only four of us, but…_ where are we all going to sleep?_

"There's a loft, too." Mr. Solomon said, when he saw where I was looking. "Your mom will be in my room. I'll be on the couch, and you and Zach will be in the loft, if that's okay. You're welcome to share my room with your mom, Cammie, if that's what you want." I shook my head.

"No thanks." _A loft…where…? _My eyes traveled scoured the room, but I couldn't see any place that would lead to a loft. Of course, it's probably hidden pretty well, considering…well yeah.

"So…" All eyes turned to Zach. "Where's the loft?"

Mr. Solomon laughed. "You are spies, aren't you?" He said, before going into the bathroom. My mom got up from where she sat at the table, rinsed her cup out, and came over to give me a hug.

"Your stuff is in the loft." She told us. "Night Cammie, night Zach."

"You mean if we don't find the loft…" My mom just smiled.

"Good luck."

I sighed when the door to the bedroom shut behind her. Zach just stood there, smirking at nothing. Stupid smirk. I was not in the mood.

"Well, I guess we should get started." I said. He sighed, his smirk fading.

"I guess." He said. So we started looking.

One hour five minutes and twenty-three seconds. It took us one hour five minutes and twenty-three seconds to find the loft. We tapped and felt all over the walls and the ceiling, looking for empty sounding spaces and secret switches. The whole ceiling sounded empty which did imply that there was _something _up there. The question was _how_ to get to it. We searched the kitchen and under the table; we removed all of the couch cushions and checked under all of the rugs; heck we even turned the fire off (it was gas powered) and went _into _the fireplace! Okay, well Zach went into the fireplace.

While we were tapping on walls and crawling into fireplaces, Mr. Solomon had come out of the bathroom and commenced to sit on the couch and watch us. For one hour five minutes and twenty-three seconds. I gave him as many nasty look as I could within that time period. Which was exactly 54.5 times. The .5 because just as I was giving him the 55th I found the loft. Hallelujah.

The entrance was behind the Christmas tree. _Behind_ the _Christmas tree. _Great place, huh? I couldn't even reach the actual entrance from the floor. The way it was, the switch to open it was under the rug under the tree. When it was activated, it opened a secret panel in the corner of the wall above the tree. The thing about that was, the panel opened without a sound. Unless you were looking up, you wouldn't even notice where it was, even after opening it.

**A/N: okay people, I'm having difficulties so I'm just gonna skip to them in the loft. Don't ask how Cammie and Zach get into the loft XD**

My eyes scanned the loft. The main are was quite large, expanding across the same area as the living room down below. Like the living room, there was a small kitchenette, just at the opposite end. But while the floor below was wood, the floor here in the loft was carpet. The room itself was mostly empty, besides our luggage. There was a bunch of blankets and pillows and such against one wall, which we used to set up make-shift beds.

On another wall, there were three doors. One led to a bathroom, another to a room full of disguises and other 'spy stuff', I guess you could say. The third door was locked. Naturally, that was the only room that interested me, but I figured I'd try to open it tomorrow. I was just too tired to do much but change into my pj's (in the bathroom of course), wash my face, brush my teeth, and go to bed. Zach did the same, as far as I know. At the moment, though, I couldn't really bring myself to care. All that mattered was that I was safe, that we were all safe.

Little did I know that my feelings of absolute safety would soon be completely shattered.

**Okay, the end of this chapter sucks, I know. But I just got this amazing idea of what to do later, after Christmas, and I had no idea how to get it so her and Zach would go to bed so it would be Christmas, so Christmas would be over, so I can do what I need to do. You're all gonna hate me when I do it though… :P Anywhooz please review!! **


	19. Chapter 19

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**Christoferdrewloverx3: I don't have any kidnapping schemes planned for the immediate future, but who knows? Haha poor Zach can't have everything he wants :P**

**KARLI!!!!!: :D see I made your name all caps n' stuff :] haha sorry this update took so long. I understand the busy thing :P haha I've barely got time to breathe let alone write. OMG YOU'RE AN ALIEN??? Haha :P wellknowimgoingtoendthisreviewreplybecuaseihaveotherstoreplyto! Hope lacrosse and hockey is going well :)**

**GoodGirlsGoBad: that would be cute… and of course I thought of doing it :P But unfortunately, life for Cammie and Zach isn't all that simple.**

**Kitasky123: no one finds them. There is a bit of drama here though :P**

**I got no talent: of course someone had to ask me how they got in there. Personally, I have no clue. Wait! I know! They used magic pixie dust. Happy? XD**

**Soccercheeka16: I can't wait for the fourth GG book either :] its taking **_**forever**_**! Haha, I'm glad my story is doing some good in the world XD I won't stop writing :P there just might be a few semi-large-ish gaps in between my updates, although I am hoping to get my next one out by this weekend. If you want Zammie you're totally going to hate this chapter, and the next one, and maybe the one after that. But I promise, more zammie to come! Haha good to know I'm doing good :P Thanks for the great review!**

_Chapter 18- Goodbye…_

"Cammie, wake up." I rolled over, burying myself in blankets "C'mon Cammie, wake up!" Someone pulled at my shoulder. _Ugh…Zach._

"Go 'way." I mumbled.

"C'mon, Gallagher Girl. You won't regret it, I promise."

"No."

"Fine then." Suddenly, my blankets were pulled from around me, in such a way that I was dumped on the floor. Still, I refused to get up, curling myself determinedly into a ball and shutting my eyes as tight as I could. I'd never admit it, but I was freezing.

"Ugh!" Zach sounded exasperated. Out of nowhere, I felt strong arms wrap around my waist. I let out a small shriek as those arms lifted me into the air, over Zach's shoulder. He spun around once then dumped me unceremoniously onto my butt, now fully awake and not very happy.

"What the heck, Zach!?" I snapped, shooting him a glare from my place on the floor. He shrugged.

"You wouldn't get up. And it's almost too late." _Too late for what?_ I wondered. He offered his hand. "Come on."

I sighed, but accepted it, and he helped me up. "This better be good." I grumbled.

"It is, you'll see." He said, leading me over to a window seat on the other side of the room. "Look outside."

"Wow." I know over 14 languages, and that was the only word I could think of to say. But it seemed to fit. Last night had been freezing, but there hadn't been any snow. Now, everything was white, and the sun was just coming up. The newly fallen snow sparkled in the early light, making the whole place look like something out of a fairytale. It was so pretty. "This is amazing!"

"Told you so." He said from behind me. I heard him get up and walk across the room. "Don't look." He said. "I'm getting dressed." I felt my face flush.

"You couldn't do it somewhere else?" I asked him.

"Nope." He said simply.

I waited patiently, staring out the window until he was done. "Okay, you can look now." I turned around. He was wearing comfy looking, dark wash jeans and a dark green sweater. He had on a pair of black socks, but no shoes.

I walked over to my luggage. "Go downstairs." I told him.

"What, why?" He asked me. I glared at him, and he stared innocently back.

"Go." He laughed.

"Whatever you say, Gallagher Girl." And then he was gone.

I changed quickly into a red sweater and jeans, and pulled on my favorite slippers. **(A/N: like the ugg slippers).** All I really wanted to do was go back to sleep, but I went downstairs anyway. My mom and Solomon were already up.

"Morning Cammie! Happy Christmas Eve…day!" My mom greeted me cheerfully from the couch. She was wearing a brown long sleeve shirt and white pants. Mr. Solomon was in the kitchen cooking, wearing a long sleeve black shirt and jeans.

"Morning." I said, grabbing a mug of hot chocolate from the counter and joining my mom. "Where's Zach?" He wasn't in the room.

"He went outside on the front porch." Mr. Solomon said. It passed through my mind to join him, but I quickly dismissed the idea. Too cold outside.

The day passed quickly, and I have to admit, it was one of my best Christmas Eve's ever. When Zach finally coaxed me outside, we had a huge snowball fight, which my mom and Mr. Solomon joined in. We then trooped inside for hot chocolate, and fresh baked cookies; both were delicious. Zach and I explored around the lake a little bit, and I spent some time talking to Bex on the phone. It was a great day, almost…normal, I guess.

We spent the evening around the tree, talking, until my mom shooed us to bed, joking that Santa wouldn't come if we didn't sleep. Like the night before, I fell asleep right away.

I woke up the next morning to the sound of the secret door leading downstairs closing. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes as I sat up. Zach was nowhere to be seen, but there was a folded note next to me. I picked it up and scanned over it, feeling panic well up inside me as I did.

_Cammie-_

_By the time you get this, I'll be gone from the cabin. After you fell asleep last night, Solomon came in and talked to me. I need to go back to Blackthorne, now. I can't tell you when, but I'm sure I'll see you soon. Merry Christmas, stay safe. _

_-Zach_

I felt my face go pale. Why was he leaving? Why didn't he tell me? What the heck is going on? I suddenly realized that he must have been the one leaving through the secret door when I woke up. He was depending on me sleeping longer so he could go. He didn't know I'd wake up as he was leaving. I hadn't been sitting here very long…maybe he hadn't left yet? Filled with the sudden need to talk to him, I jumped up and ran to the secret door, flinging it open and jumping down to the next floor.

"Cammie?" My mom's voice was filled with confusion. I didn't even look at her before running out the front door, not bothering to put on a jacket in my haste. I felt relief fill me when I saw Zach standing at the bottom of the steps leading up to the porch, talking to Solomon. I had made it.

"Zach!" My voice came out choked, like I was about to cry. Both of them turned to look at me; surprise registered on Solomon's face, shock on Zach's. Solomon quickly regained control, and looked between Zach and me.

"Talk to her." He said simply to Zach, then turned and walked over to a black car parked not far away. The window of the front seat rolled down, and he began talking to whoever was inside.

"Cammie…I-" For once, Zach seemed at a loss for words.

"You promised." I whispered. My voice sounded pitiful, even to me. But what else could I say? He had promised.

"I have to go, Cammie." He said, seeming to regain control of himself.

"I know." He barely managed to hide the surprise from his face, but I could see it in his eyes. "I know you have to go. But…why didn't you tell me?"

"Do you understand Cammie?" That was all he said. I saw that he needed my answer.

"Yes." And on some level, I did. The spy in me, she understood that everyone has to go sometime. That nothing lasts forever. That we can't keep every promise we make. That sometimes, we don't get to say goodbye. But the girl in me? She felt betrayed. She felt like her heart was breaking.

He seemed satisfied with just that yes. "Goodbye, Cammie." He said, his eyes meeting mine. But I wouldn't say goodbye. It was too final, like I really wouldn't see him again. After a few seconds of silence, Zach turned and walked to the car. But I didn't miss the sadness in his eyes, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. Then he was gone. And the spy in me really couldn't help but wonder…:

_Will I ever see Zachary Goode again?_

And the girl in me…? She cried, like normal girls do. But I'm not a normal girl. So I went inside and acted like everything was fine. Like nothing had happened. Like my heart hadn't just been ripped out.

Zach had been planning to leave. _Without_ telling me. I know spies can't keep promises….it's practically impossible. But he could have kept this one. He may have had to leave, but he didn't have to _disappear._ I didn't have to know where he was going, or why. I just had to know that he _was._

Merry Christmas to me.

**Okay, here it is! I'm sososososososo soooorrrryy it took soooo long to update, but things have been completely **_**crazy**_** since school started. I've been extremely busy, but I still feel awful for not updating sooner. I know the writing in this chapter isn't that great…but I try :P Hopefully I'll be able to get another update out this weekend…but no promises! If I do, it won't be Friday anyway…I've got a date :] AND ABSOLUTELY NO CLUE WHAT TO WEAR!! Haha…story of my life :P **

**Review and I'll update faster next time! XD**


	20. Chapter 20

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**Sailorspy94: haha he'll be back next chapter :] or the one after that. I'm not sure yet. Probably next.**

**Kitasky123: haha we went to the movies :] umm I'm not entirely sure why I didn't have Zach tell her. It just seems like something he'd do.**

**BookLoverForever: Zach will be back soon, I promise :] and I know I didn't describe things well (that show not tell comment you made reminded me of my English class xD) but I like to leave some things up to the imagination :D and I was kind of trying to pound out an update; I know it was taking me forever. Thanks so much for your compliments, and the review! :]**

**Thechameleon6676: well I can't say Blackthorne really needed him, he was always going to have to go back. Who could ever hate him? He had to leave, it wasn't really a choice.**

**Crazykid2655: lol, what made you think Zach would die? He's not dying :P People would kill me.**

**Mrs. Courtney Goode: Definitely will be more Zammie. Well, he'll be back soon, anyway. Can't say they'll be all lovey dovey for a while, though.**

**Lola S. Steppe: I'm sorry about what happened to you :[**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEW xD**

**Soccercheeka16: haha I can't say that you submitting 20 will count. But if you get 20 people to submit, I'd love you forever :D **

**Mymilkshakesmakepeace: Haha I'm glad you like it so much :] lol, yeah, 4 am, it'd probly be smart to get some sleep xD thanks for the review!!**

_Chapter 19: awkwardness… and change._

I sat quietly in one of my favorite spots at Gallagher; the attic, overlooking all the grounds. Winter break wasn't over yet, but I was back at school.

After Zach left, my mom and Mr. Solomon seemed to think it best not to stay in the cabin any longer. I didn't see any reason to protest, so my mom and I headed out to my Grandma and Grandpa's house, while Mr. Solomon went…well wherever he goes. We spent Christmas Eve with my Grandparents, like we always did, and Christmas, too.

I had fun, but I was relieved when we left. I hated having to be cheerful for everyone, and at Gallagher, I could mope all I want; until New Years, at least. Then Bex, Liz, and Macey would come, but I could cross that bridge when I came to it. For now, I was content with re-exploring my old haunts, and adjusting to being back at school.

The hardest part about being at my Grandparents house was finding the present in my suitcase the first day I got there. It was a small box, with a small note attached, written in Zach's now familiar scrawl.

_Gallagher Girl-_

_Merry Christmas._

_-Z_

That was it, no explanation, no sorry, no nothing. Which was pretty typical of Zach, anyway. The moment I read the note, I shoved the box right back into my suitcase, and refused to open or even look at it again until I came back here. Now it sat on the bookcase in my dorm room, although I was planning on moving it before everyone came back. If Bex, Liz, and Macey saw it…well, they'd ask too many questions. Questions that I would not, could not answer. Plus, they'd want me to open it, which was something I was definitely never planning to do.

Suddenly restless, I left my perch overlooking the school and headed down to another old haunt of mine: the secret passage behind the Gallagher Mural, which led out of the school. I didn't try to be quiet or hide; I walked as if there was nothing wrong with me just leaving the school without saying anything. I had done this several times in the past few days I'd been here, going as far as the end of the passage before turning back to come into the school. No one had ever tried to stop me.

I did this again now, but instead of turning back I kept walking, out past the grounds of the school and into Roseville. No one stopped me, but I knew there were agents following me. I couldn't see them, but I sensed them, somehow. I fought against the instinct to blend in with my surroundings, to disappear, to hide. If I even tried to get away from my tails, I had no doubt I'd be in serious trouble.

So I walked the streets of Roseville, like I belonged there. No one looked twice at me, but then again, I wasn't wearing my Gallagher uniform, and I hadn't yet seen anyone who I knew. Well, until…

"Cammie?" I turned to see, you guessed it, Josh, standing behind me.

"Umm…hi…Josh." I said weakly.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you guys on winter break?" He looked around as if expecting to see a swarm of Gallagher Girls come to take me back to the school.

I shrugged. "Everyone else is, pretty much. I just came back early."

"Oh. Okay." We stood there in silence for a moment… really awkward silence. I wasn't sure what to say.

"Umm…how's Deedee?" I asked, for lack of anything better. It would be nice to see her, I realized.

"Oh, she's on vacation with her family in Florida." He said. "They'll be back tomorrow, I think. You should come by. I know she'd like to see you."

I gave him a small smile. "Maybe I will. Are you two still…?" I let the question draw out as Josh started to shake his head.

"No. We're taking a break."

"Oh…"

"Yeah. What about you and that Zach kid?" I shrugged.

"We were never really together." I said simply, trying to keep the pain out of my voice, but Josh somehow saw through it.

Josh took a step closer. "Hey, Cammie, you okay?" He looked so concerned.

"Oh, I'm fine." I said, trying to brighten up a bit. The last thing I needed was to have Josh asking about the whole thing with Zach. As if I could tell him, anyway.

"Are you sure? Because I-"

"Caaaaaaamie!" Someone calling my name interrupted him. We both turned towards the sound of the voice.

"Bex?" I was completely shocked as I saw my friend running towards us. She slammed into me, almost knocking me over with the force of her hug.

"Oops, sorry." She giggled, her eyes wide with excitement. "Okay, how was your vacation?!? You have to tell us _everything!_" I smiled inwardly. Bex and her covers-wait…us?

"Us? What do you-"

"Gosh Bex, calm down. You just saw her, what, a week and a half ago?" I turned my head to see Macey, looking aloof and pompous…like the perfect stereotype of a Gallagher Girl in this town.

"Oh, hi Macey." I said, giving her a quick hug. She gave me a small smile, not even acknowledging Josh… actually, Bex hadn't really, either.

"C'mon, Cam, we have to get back to the school." I looked at Josh apologetically, as Bex and Macey began to drag me away.

"Sorry." I mouthed to him. He just shrugged, gave a little wave, and walked away with his hands in his pockets. I sighed, feeling bad, but what could I do? "I thought you guys weren't coming until tomorrow night." I said.

"We weren't." Bex said, sounding more like herself. "But your mom contacted us, seeing if we would be willing to come back early. Liz couldn't, but we decided to."

"Ugh. I couldn't wait to get back." Macey said, rolling her eyes. "Even if it's only a day earlier."

I laughed. "Okay then."

We talked about Macey's winter break, for the most part, as we headed back to Gallagher. I didn't miss how they were both really careful not to bring up Zach, or London, or any of that sort of thing. I was relieved, although I didn't doubt that they'd start asking about it eventually.

We got back to Gallagher and went up to our room. I helped the two of them unpack, and a few hours later we settled down on the couches in the main room to talk.

"So…" Bex seemed unsure of what to say.

Macey wasn't so careful. "So what happened with Zach? I know you probably don't really want to talk about it, Cammie, but… well, your mom is worried. So are we. What's going on?"

I sighed and set down the bowl of ice cream I'd been eating. "I honestly don't know Mace. I mean, at first I think he might like me, then I'm not so sure, and then he just disappears so I don't know what to think anymore."

"Well, what about you?" Bex said.

"Huh?"

She sighed. "How do _you_ feel, Cammie?"

I stared at her for a moment. How do I feel? "Honestly…? I really don't know."

"How can you not know?" Macey said indignantly. "Either you like him, or you don't."

"It's not that simple, Macey!" I snapped. "I really don't know how I feel. Zach and my relationship has been anything but stable! Whenever he's around…I mean, I feel really happy. Safe, you know? But then he's gone and it's like, there's something wrong with me. I feel empty. I don't want to feel that way ever again, you guys."

"You're afraid." Bex said simply.

I felt my face flush as I looked over at her. "What do you mean?"

She shrugged. "You don't want to get hurt, right? Like you got hurt with Josh."

I was quiet for a moment, but I knew she was right. I was afraid, more than anything. But that needed to change.

"Yeah, I'm afraid." I admitted. Both looked at me, obviously surprised. "But I can't really be that way anymore, can I?" Now they just looked confused. I sighed. "Next time I see Zach, I'm not going to be poor, little, shy Cammie, who only _wants _to know the answers. I'm going to be confident Cammie, who _knows_ all the answers."

Bex and Macey exchanged smiles. I knew they'd like the idea. After all, they (Liz, too) had been trying to convince me to let them give me a makeover for ages.

Let project New Cammie begin.

**Okay, here it is :D yayyy!! Haha. The end was kind of iffy, but overall, I don't think it was too bad. :] Anywhoooz REVIEW :P and hopefully I'll be able to get out another super fast update :] I know you all loooves that :]**

**:{] - mustache man does, too xD**


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm gonna do the review replies for this chapter somewhere else cuz I just want to get this updated :P im lazy**

_One month later…_

Zachary Goode felt himself list to the side as the dark van lurched around another sharp curve in the road. He allowed himself to be momentarily annoyed with the driving skills of whoever was in control of the van before returning his attention to the screen on the wall in front of him.

"You're mission is to find the ten undercover operatives we have placed throughout the area." Mr. Solomon's face was entirely serious as he instructed them.

"You will have two hours to find all ten, but there's a catch. Remember how I said you'll be able to hear their comms feed? Well, they'll be able to hear yours, too." Zach sighed. Way to make a mission that much more difficult.

"Also, boys, the operatives you have to find? They know you." A portion of the ten boys in the van groaned. "Which brings me to another catch; they'll be in disguise." The van slowed to a stop.

"And you all won't. Good luck, boys." The live video turned off and the back doors of the van opened, revealing a park filled with hundreds of people surrounding a stage. Banners scattered throughout the are advertised a concert, also that there were food, games, and "fun for the whole family".

No one had moved. "Come on guys, time to get to work." Zach jumped out of the van and turned on the comms unit in his ear.

"Come get us boys." He felt shock race through him as he heard Bex's voice. He glanced at the other guys to see if they'd noticed; they had.

"Well well well." A smile found its way on Grants face. "If it isn't Ms. Baxter."

"Ha! Not just her!" Macey's voice was next on the line.

"So who else is here?" Jeremiah questioned. But none of the girls replied. The only response they got was from the one voice Zach would never have expected to hear.

"Rematch."

_Cammie…?_

_Cammie POV_

I watched as the guys spread out over the area, laughing to myself as they tried to find my girls and me. Oh, I knew they'd find everyone eventually; well, almost everyone. There was no doubt in my mind about the one person they wouldn't find…

Me.

_Zach POV_

It didn't take us long to figure out which girls were there. They rarely communicated; the only times they actually talked was to warn each other of our approach. Cammie never said a word.

I used the first five minutes to scan the crowd, noting whoever looked out of place. My gaze skipped over the singer on stage, but lingered on the areas closest to her. It wouldn't be hard for an operative to blend in backstage, especially one like Cammie.

It took us ten minutes to find the first Gallagher Girl; her name was Emily, I think; she was disguised as an old lady. It took us ten more minutes to find the next girl, and by the hour mark, we had found all but four. Those that we had left to find were Bex, Macey, Anna, and Cammie. Anthony caught Anna at the hour and twenty; only three to go.

I finally spotted Macey, ten minutes before Grant found Bex. Cammie was the last one, and we only had fifteen more minutes. _Where are you?_ I knew Cammie was a good pavement artist, but we had ten of our best guys out there; heck, we had _me. _And if anyone should be able to find Cameron Morgan, I should.

Ten minutes to go. I found myself close to the stage, for some reason allowing myself to listen to the lyrics of the songs for the first time.

_Don't stop make it pop_

_DJ blow my speakers up _

_tonight, imma fight till we see the sunlight _

_tick tock on the clock _

_but the party don't stop_

_woah oh oh oh. _

_Woah oh oh oh._

I rolled my eyes; the song had absolutely no meaning. But the next lyrics recaptured my attention.

_You build me up_

_You break me down_

_My heart it pounds_

_Yeah, you got me_

_With my hands up_

_You got me now_

_You got that sound_

_Yeah, you got me. _

_No the party don't stop 'till I walk in._

_(Chorus)_

And cue no meaning. _Hey, at least there was one part with it. _I thought. I continued scanning the crowd for Cammie, when the girl on stage started to talk.

"Hey everyone!" Her voice was filled with cheerfulness that rang false in my ears. "Okay, so, for this last song, we're going to slow it down a bit. Hope you enjoyed the show, and thanks for coming out!"

"Last song, boys, find her." Solomon said as the music began to play. The song was definitely different then the others…

_A minute later_

_My sky looks grayer_

_It's the way I miss you,_

_Every time you go._

I found myself making my way to the very front of the crowd.

_Ohhhh_

_Why can't you just see? _

_It isn't easy._

_What you put my heart through_

_Every time you go._

_I'm not myself without you_

_Nothing feels the same_

_(Chorus)_

_So don't say you're leaving,_

_And don't say goodbye_

_It breaks my heart but I never let it show_

_Every time you go…_

I was at the front now, looking up at the girl on stage. She was about average height, 5'3 or 5'4, with long brunette curls and green eyes. Something about her seemed almost…

_It's a lonely picture_

_When all I do is miss ya'_

_My smile is fading _

_Everytime you go…_

Familiar? Her expression softened as she sang the next verse.

'_Cuz you're the one_

_Who understands me_

_And you're the one_

_Who makes me happy_

_The saddest sad I know_

_Is every time you go._

_I'm not myself without you, not even for one day…_

_(Chorus)_

_I cry inside but I never let it show…_

_Every time you go._

Our eyes met and her words felt like they were cutting through me. She continued to watch me, seeming almost to sing the words to me.

"Time's almost up. Find her Zach." Solomon's voice rang through my head and the singer smirked.

_All I wanna know is when _

_Will I see you again?_

_Please don't make me wait_

_Too loooong._

Suddenly, the smirk dropped from her face, and she seemed almost sad. She came to the very edge of the stage and crouched slightly, right in front of me, our eyes still connected. Her voice softened.

_Don't say you're leaving_

_It's hard to breathe but I never _

_Let it show_

_Everytime you go…_

Suddenly she wasn't there anymore; now she was back to center stage, singing to the whole crowd. But it still felt like the words were meant for me.

_Now don't say you're leaving_

_And don't make me cry_

_I fall apart but you don't even know_

_Every time you go…_

Something nagged at the edge of my mind, something that was so obvious. I just couldn't see it…

_Ohh ohh ohh…_

_I really miss you…_

_Every time…_

_You go…_

"Times up boys." And suddenly I knew. Cammie wasn't in the crowd, wasn't lurking backstage. She had the perfect disguise; one that no one would ever guess to be her.

The singer…Cammie, looked me straight in the eye and laughed. Lightly, she flipped her hair over her shoulder and smoothed down her black and red mini skirt. I kept my eyes on her red heels as she walked to the edge of the stage, smiling at the crowd. My eyes traveled up to her white tank top; this girl looked nothing like the Cammie I knew. The Cammie I knew would never dress, or act, that way.

"Thank you, everyone, for coming!" Her voice rang out over the crowd. "It was great singing for you."

I didn't even know Cammie could sing.

Cammie handed the mic to someone as she headed backstage. I heard her laughter in my comms unit as she clicked hers on.

"."

**I'm really sorry :/ I meant to update over break but I was at my dads so I couldn't (hmph).**

**The two songs were Tik Tok by Kiesha and Everytime You Go by KSM btw. I don't own either of these songs, I just love them :D if you've never heard of them, LOOK THEM UP! xD**

**Review please :]**


	22. Chapter 22

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**Pianochick: thanks **** honestly, I'm not sure what exactly Zach got her myself… :P yayy someone else who's actually heard of KSM :D**

**Irrevocable Love: Well yeah, he could. But think of it this way: he's at a concert so her singing is already all around him. So it's kinda hard to hear the difference. **

**Soccercheeka16: I'm sorry if she sounded like a slut :/ I promise I didn't mean for her to. And it's not that Zach doesn't like it, he just thinks it's strange, you know? Cuz' he's never seen this side of her. More Zammie soon, I promise :)**

**Singinxmyxsong: haha thanks :) Cammie has to get her revenge sometime, no?**

**CZgallagher: well of course you saw it coming, you're reading :P Thanks!**

**Chat noire: well I can't tell you that, now, can I? it would spoil the whole thing! xP**

**Bookworm1517: well I wouldn't say she blends in every other way exactly. She is a genius :P people just don't notice her as much.**

**Lily-whitePrincess: haha it's okay :) **

**Updating….NOW :D**

_Chapter 22: You Can't Be Serious…_

"We win."

Cammie's words ran through my head over and over until I felt like I was going to go crazy. I ran around to the back of the makeshift stage, trying to catch a glimpse of her; after all, she had to come out sometime, and when she did … well I hadn't really planned that far yet.

"Zach, come back to the van." Mr. Solomon summoned me. I paused, unsure of whether I should continue on to find Cammie, or go back. In the end, I couldn't disobey a direct order, not one from Solomon anyway.

Disappointed, I turn back to join the rest of the Blackthorne boys. They all watched me as I climbed into the van, and no one talked on our way back to what we assumed was the airport, to catch a flight back to school. Outwardly I seemed calm, but inside I was seething. How could Solomon and Cammie's mom put her in so much danger? I mean, just going out on a mission in general is bad, but putting her right on center stage? It's like inviting the CoC to come after her! Just then, Grant nudged my shoulder.

"What?!" I snapped, turning to him. He rolled his eyes and pointed out one of the tinted windows.

"Dude, I don't think we're going back to Blackthorne." I looked outside and only barely managed to hide my surprise.

"What the (word that Cammie would kill me if I put into this report)" We were driving through a very familiar small town.

And through the window was none other than the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women.

_Cammie POV_

I watched from a second story window as a dark van pulled into the walls of my school. I knew that in that van there were fifteen Blackthorne boys; one in particular that I was struggling not to think about. I'd have to go down to the dining hall soon, for dinner and for the boys' "grand entrance". Not so grand this time around, considering we all knew they were coming.

"Cammie?" I turned to see Bex standing behind me. Sloppy… I hadn't even heard her coming.

"Yeah?"

"It's go time." I nodded and walked with her to the dining hall. Before we entered, she looked over at me.

"You going to be okay?" She asked, looking concerned.

"Peachy." We entered the dining hall.

Not one girl in the room twitched when the double doors opened and the boys filed in. Okay, so some of the seventh graders squirmed and giggled, but at least none of us turned to look at them. My mom welcomed them all back to Gallagher warmly, saying how "genuinely excited" we "all" were to have them back. Ha.

I almost died when she told them all to sit wherever they wanted. Bex and Macey scooted closer on either side of me, Anna and Liz placed themselves firmly across from me, and the rest of the junior class* moved closer at our table; allowing no room for the guys to except for at the ends of the tables. No one outside of Macey, Bex, and Liz knew about what had happened with Zach (and they didn't even know the whole story), but they all knew that something had gone down between us, and supported me all the way.

Out of the corner of my eye, I watched as Zach and Grant paused at the end of the junior table, food trays in hand. Grant said something to Zach, who just shrugged and shook his head, taking a seat at the end of the table.

I nudged Bex as she looked over at Grant for about the fiftieth time.

"What?" Her head whipped around and she smiled at me, as if hoping I hadn't noticed.

"You can go talk to him, you know. I don't mind." I told her.

She rolled her eyes. "Psh…why would I want to talk to Grant? I don't want to talk to Grant!"

"I never said that I thought you wanted to talk to Grant." I pointed out. She blushed.

"We-well…I'd rather stay over here anyway."

"No you wouldn't. Go talk to him, it's fine with me." I gave her a reassuring smile.

"Ugh, fine, but only because I'm tired of girls' chattering." I laughed as she stood up and flounced—yes flounced—to the end of the table. (Well more like she flounced about halfway, paused, turned back, stuck her tongue out at me, and walked normally the rest of the way. I stayed where I was cracking up as Macey and Liz looked at me like I was crazy.

About a half hour later, Bex, Liz, Macey, and I were walking out of the dining hall; Bex all cheerful from talking to Grant.

"It was hilarious; the moment he saw me he was off." (Apparently Zach went over to sit with Jonas and some of his friends the second he noticed Bex walking over.)

I stayed quiet for the most part as my three best friends chattered and laughed about the guys, well except for Macey. She just rolled her eyes like she did last time the guys were here.

"We've been through this once already." She pointed out. "What's the big deal?"

"The big deal," Bex declared, "is that this time we're different."

"Well we aren't acting very different." I muttered.

"Then let's make a pact." Bex declared. "All of us juniors. We'll all agree to…to... to act completely indifferent to all the guys. To ignore their presence, even, as much as we possibly can."

"Are you sure you can do that, Bex?" Liz giggled.

"Yeah, you and Grant looked pretty chummy." Macey laughed. Bex rolled her eyes.

"I can do it. Can _you_ stay away from Jonas, Liz?" Now it was Liz's turn to roll her eyes.

"Of course I can."

"Guys, I think this is a really stupid idea." I said.

"Why?"

"Because, for one, how are you going to get the whole junior class to agree to ignore _guys_? There isn't a chance everyone is going to agree to that, especially since most of them are juniors (a bunch of new guys came this time along with the ones from last time, remember?) And it's not like we don't _like_ these boys. They aren't that bad. Well, not all of them."

"Oh, who cares?!" Bex exclaimed. "This'll be fun, and it'll teach the guys that we aren't their playthings. C'mon Cammie, please?"

"Yeah, Cam, Bex is right; it will probably be fun. Think of how much it'll bother them, us totally ignoring their presence!" Macey said, a not-so-innocent smile spread across her face.

"Ugh, fine; whatever." I said, rolling my eyes. "But don't come crying to me when this all blows up in your faces. You do realize that it's almost Valentines Day, don't you?"

"Valentines day, shmalentines day!" Bex laughed. "This is going to be _so_ much fun!"

I have a really, really bad feeling about this…

**I AM SO SO SO SO SOOO SORRY!!! :/ really I am; I didn't mean for it to take so long for me to update, but I've been busy and sort of lacking inspiration. I promise the next chapter will be **_**much**_** quicker, though! REVIEW….please? :]**


End file.
